


The Unterran

by Ilwrath



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Mention of attempted rape, Minor Character Death, Past GotG2, Romance, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilwrath/pseuds/Ilwrath
Summary: Yondu and the Guardians went to Terra to capture an escaped prisoner. When they found the prisoner, they also found a strange woman. They decided to take the woman with them since she was hurt, and discovered something strange about her.





	1. Visiting Terra

**Author's Note:**

> So.. This is my very first fic ever. It took years for me to dare to write anything, but finally after reading hundreds of fics I think it's time for me to try to write a fic of my own.
> 
> English is not my native language, so there will be grammatical mistakes and some typos, since i don't have beta reader. Sorry for that.
> 
> I'm writing just for fun. Not getting anything from this.

Lara beat the punching bag as hard as she could. It was over six months since she was almost raped and beat to death when she was walking home from work. After the incident she started to take self defense courses at nearby gym. She was getting better shape and learning to defense herself, but her mind was completely different matter.

Many nights she woke up to her own screaming and couldn't sleep afterwards. She was tired all the time which caused her to lose her job, yet again. Luckily, she had some savings, so she had time to herself before she had to look for another job. 

Gary, her boyfriend, grew tired of her after she was always too tired to see him. Not to mention that sex was completely out of question because of her trauma. She couldn't even think about having sex before she gets over her fears. Two months of celibacy was way too much for a guy, who wanted to have sex at least four times a week. And to him, sex was all about him, not her. The break up was nasty. He claimed that all their problems, mostly in bed, was because of her. Afterwards Lara realized she had wasted two years of her life with a complete narcissist.

Physical pain was welcome since it dulled the emotional pain. She beat the bag so hard that her fists were starting to bleed. 

"Perhaps that's enough for today, don't you think honey?", she heard Mary, her personal trainer, say with strict voice. She punched for few more times and collapsed to her knees. Breathing heavily, she sat on the floor for few seconds before raising her gaze to Mary. 

"You really should go and talk with someone. Someone who really knows how to deal with your situation. You can't just beat your feelings to the punching bag". 

"I know, I know. It's just hard for me to talk to some stranger about it. It feels too personal...", Lara sighed and laid to her back. She stretched her muscles and took few beep breaths before rising to her feet. 

"Well you talked about it to me didn't you? And I’m no professional", Mary said with gentle voice. She rubbed gently Lara’s shoulders and pushed her towards the showers. "And besides, you are getting so good at this that you don't need me anymore." She pointed at her body, "I mean... Look at yourself! You look fantastic! You've lost at least ten pounds and gained some nice muscles around your body." 

Lara laughed nervously and looked herself through a mirror. "I know that.. and I'm actually very proud of what I have achieved, but… Getting back my previous courage just takes time." She looked away from mirror and continued to walk towards the showers. 

They went to change their clothes and started to leave the gym. It was already late and was getting dark outside. Subconsciously Lara searched her pockets to get her pocket knife to her hands before stepping outside. 

"Sure you don't need a ride home?", she heard Mary ask while they was walking towards Mary's car. 

"No, I'm fine, thanks. I have to learn to live again and it's only a short distance" she answered and started to walk towards home. Mary sat to her car and drove away. When the car disappeared behind a building Lara started to walk home fast. She was constantly looking around while walking and winced every time she heard any strange noise. Finally she saw her home and felt instant relief. She pulled her keys from her pocket and opened the door. Inside she leaned against the front door and felt relief. It was getting easier to be alone outside, and every time she walked successfully home from the gym she felt that she got a bit from her previous courage back.

 

*****

Few weeks later...

 

"Rocket, are you really sure that you can land on Terra without anyone noticing?", Peter asked Rocket suspiciously. 

"You know Terrans have thousands of satellites and stuff, so it won't be as easy as it may have been decades back. And we are speaking of USA where they have probably even more advanced technology" 

Rocket continued to pilot the ship without even looking at Peter. "You are constantly underestimating my skills Peter. I'm designed to do this kind of shit, and Terrans aren't that developed yet."

"And remember that even Yondu managed to get there unnoticed to snatch you", he added grinning wickedly. Peter laughed 

Yondu stopped picking his teeth with his knife, "Hey rat, watch that little mouth of yours. I was snatching stuff long before either of ya were even born, and with great success!"

They were few hours distance from earth. They had a job to find an escaped prisoner who had crashed to Terra few weeks back. The payment was high enough for them to risk getting caught by Terrans, even if it meant for them to try to bomb their ship down. Luckily, the prisoner's current location was quite quiet place, so the risk of Terrans to discover them was small.

Rocket stood up from captain's chair and walked to nearby control panel. "Okay guys, listen up!" He pressed few buttons and shut most of the lights from the ship. "Even Terrans aren't as evolved as us, they do have a lot of equipment that can see us if we aren't careful" He walked back to the chair and started to approach Terra's atmosphere. 

*****

Lara felt she was finally ready to start jogging. There were beautiful forest paths to run nearby where she lived. She put comfortable clothes on, made sure that her pocket knife was with her and put her Ipod on. She had just filled it with hundreds of her favorite songs. She stood outside and walked to the forest.

It was a beautiful day. She loved days like these when she could just relax and enjoy the beauty of the nature around her. She was wearing only one earpod, so she could hear her surroundings. She ran to nearby lake so she could wash her face and refresh herself.

When she reached the shore she noticed immediately that something was wrong. She shut down the IPod with shaking hands and looked the surrounding forest carefully, but couldn't see anything unusual. But when she looked to the lake, she noticed that the view was abnormal. It seemed like the air was vibrating and the view was distorted. 

Half of her wanted to find out what was going on, but the other half screamed for her to leave as fast as she can. While she tried to decide what to do, someone had sneaked behind her. Without a warning she was attacked behind and she started to scream and fight for her life.

The attacker was way larger than her and she realized she had no chance against him. The adrenaline made her fight hard and she could keep his hands out of her for a while. However she was quickly becoming tired and couldn’t hold back as furiously anymore.

***** 

Rocket turned his ears back. "Did you guys hear that...? Like someone was screaming." He turned around and started to run towards the noise followed by Yondu, Peter and Drax 

When they arrived to the lake they, saw two people battling at the beach. The other was the prisoner they were after and he was strangling a black haired woman who was fighting back with all she got. It was obvious that the prisoner was a lot stronger than the woman so she was losing the fight. Yondu whistled and the yaka arrow flew through air towards the fighting couple.

"Hey! Remember we need him alive... He's no good for us dead!" Peter shouted before Yondu's arrow hit his target. 

Whistling few bright sounds and making the arrow hit the man on his shoulder, "You think i'm an idiot? 'fcourse I know not to kill him" 

The prisoner roared in pain and collapsed to the ground next to the woman, who was laying still even without the man on her. 

They ran closer to them and Drax pinned the prisoner to ground to tie him. He took the man, who was cursing and shouting at them, to his shoulder and carried him to the ship. "Okay Gamora let me in" Drax shouted to air and suddenly the ship appeared next to him. He walked in while the prisoner cursed at him and tried to fight back as hard as he could. Drax just laughed at his efforts and knocked his head to the wall to shut him up. The others watched when Drax dragged the man inside but didn't follow him.

"What should we do with this?" Rocket asked turning to look at the woman laying on the ground. 

"She's breathing, so I guess she' ok... Let's just go. She'll wake up and we're gone so she might think this was just bad dream, right?" Peter asked and started to back up slowly. 

Yondu stared at the woman laying on the ground. There was something about her that made him feel uncomfortable. She was beautiful, yes, but he had seen beauties before. This was something different. He looked her face and body but saw nothing unusual. The terran was just some unlucky girl who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. But then it hit him! 

"Hey Rat, didn't ya scan the area when we arrived?" He looked Rocked with raised eyebrow. 

Rocket looked at him with annoyed expression. "Of course I did! Why do ask? And for fucks’ sake stop calling me a rat!” 

Yondu leaned towards the woman and looked at her carefully. "Didn't ya say that there were no Terrans in the area?" 

"Yeah, ran the scans and they showed that nearest Terrans were miles away." He said with confused look.

Yondu pointed at the woman and asked with a sarcastic tone. "Then how's this girl here? Shouldn't your scans have shown her since she's here?" He continued "And if your scans didn't show her, then _what_ is she?"

Rocket and Peter stared at him like he had turned into a Skrull. Then the idea hit them and they all turned to stare at the woman, who was still lying on the ground without moving. The only sign she was alive was her chest moving while she was breathing. 

"She's coming with us" Yondu said taking the woman in his arms. She felt so small and fragile and her neck was starting to turn purple from the strangulation. He felt a knot in his stomach when he was looking at her laying against his chest. He carried her to the ship followed by astonished Rocket and Peter.


	2. Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for positive feedback and kudos! I had planned to write something short at first but now it seems this story may be a bit longer. Hope you like it!

The first thing Lara noticed when she woke up was her sore throat. She reached for her cell phone to look what time it was since it was still quite dark. Her hand found nothing, and she opened her eyes properly to look around. Her heart started to beat faster when she noticed she was in an unfamiliar room. The room was small, it had no window, and the walls were made of some sort of metal. She stood up fast and ran to the door only to find it locked. She backed from the door and with shaking legs walked back to the bed. _This is just a dream… I’m waking up soon in my own bed._

She tried to pinch herself to wake up, but nothing happened. And it had hurt! She lifted her hand to her throat and squeaked in pain. Memories flashed to her mind and she started to shake. _Had the creature captured her? Did he hold her prisoner? What on earth was it??_  
She was trying to calm herself and remembered the pocket knife. She reached her pocket and sighed in relief when she found it there. At least she had something she could possibly defend herself. She took it in her hand just in time when she heard the door open. She stood up fast holding the knife behind her back, ready to use against her capturer. 

She gasped when she saw the person entering the room. It wasn't the thing who attacked her... This thing was way over six feet tall with broad shoulders… and he was completely blue! He had some sort of red mohawk and red piercing eyes and he was looking at her suspiciously. When he stepped in, she felt he filled the whole room. She took a step back, lifted the knife and pointed the 'man' with it.

The ’man’ looked her surprised,” ’the hell did you get that from?” 

She took another step back and stumbled upon the bed. ”Don’t get any closer!!” she threated with rough voice and coughed few times. _Gods her throat was sore!_

The ’man’ laughed at her, ”Or what..? Ya gonna stick me with that toothpick?” 

She realized she had no chance if the ’man’ was going to harm her.” If nothing else, I'm gonna try and leave a painful memory for you before you kill me...”

She saw a flash of appreciative look on his face and he smirked. She heard high whistle, saw red light and felt a twitch on the knife. She lowered her gaze from the 'man' and looked at her knife, and realized she was staring what was left of it... It was missing its blade and it looked like it had melted.

Yondu had to work hard not to laugh at her expression. She had totally astonished look on her face, and she clearly had no clue of what had just happened to her knife. She looked at it for a while before rising her gaze back to him. He felt a jolt going through his body when her emerald green eyes met his.

"Now, how 'bout ya follow me and let's get that neck of yours checked... And relax, if I wanted to harm or kill ya, I would've done it when you were passed out." Yondu said trying to sound calm despite the feeling in his guts. There was something very strange about the girl, something he couldn't name. It must have something to do with what she was, since she wasn't Terran.

Lara was confused. She was terrified of the 'man' but in the same time there was something about him that made her feel some sort of safe. It was true that he hadn’t done anything to her while she was out. He could have easily raped and killed her, but she felt he hadn’t harmed her. She calculated her chances and decided to do as told... For now.

Yondu was surprised when the girl actually started to follow him without any resistance. He walked slowly towards the med room and she followed him short distance behind. He could see that she was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize to look her surroundings. Luckily there were no windows on the way to med room, because he thought it might be better for her to relax a while before they tell her that they were in space and quite far from Terra...

"Hey Gamora, brought the girl. Can ya check ‘er neck and other possible injuries? I should go see others..." Yondu said when they arrived. 

_Oh great... I really must be dreaming... or I'm dead. First there's a blue man and now a green woman. This is not real.._ Lara tried hard not to stare the woman. 

The woman called Gamora looked closely her neck and then spoke to her. "Hey you, feeling any better? Want something for the pain? I think we have some suitable painkillers for you." She walked to nearby locker and took a syringe from there. "And you should take some clothes off so I can check if you have some other injuries.." she walked to Lara, who looked like she was deep in her thoughts.

Lara looked at Gamora and Yondu, "this is the strangest dream i've ever had..."

Gamora glanced at Yondu and laughed. "Oh no... No, you are not sleeping, unfortunately. This is as real as it gets. I'm Gamora and this is Yondu. We are..." she couldn't finish the sentence when Yondu interrupted her.

"There's plenty of time for introductions later. Just check ‘er up and bring to others... and keep yer mouth shut! I think she needs a little more time to calm down before... ya know.." he spun his finger around and gave her a meaningful look.

Gamora nodded when she understood what he meant; she would be shocked when she found out where she was. Yondu left the room and Gamora started to examine Lara. She scanned her with a strange looking equipment and took a blood sample from the tip of her finger. Since she was just attacked she thought it was strange she took her blood, but she decided not to resist. It was her best option to stay alive to do exactly these creatures told her to do. She took her blood to some strange looking computer and she saw she wasn’t pleased of what she saw. She saw her searching for something, but she didn’t understand the language that was on the screen, so she didn’t know what she was looking for. Sighing Gamora turned down the computer and turned back to her.

"Okay, you're gonna be sore for few days but you'll be o.k. I must say you fought guite well, since you're alive. The guy you fought against has killed many before.... Oh, what's your name by the way?" Gamora asked when she was finished examining her.

Lara coughed few times, " I'm Lara..." She coughed few more times and added " What is happening to me? Am I a hostage or something, because there's no one who is willing to pay for ransom..." She wished she could bite her tongue off. How idiot she was telling her no one missed her?

Gamora laughed, "Oh no, of course you are not a prisoner, though you can't go back..." it was Gamora's time to snap her mouth shut. "Never mind... let’s go to meet the others"

*****

Gamora lead her to some other room in the building. Strange though, the building looked like some ship or something. Lara looked more closely her surroundings and wanted to ask Gamora about the place but decided to stay silent. Besides, her throat was so sore that every word hurt like hell!

They arrived at larger room and Lara saw a tree and a raccoon standing next to Yondu. She had already met a blue man and a green woman so walking tree and talking raccoon didn't bother her as much as it normally would have. _Since I’m obviously dreaming, I should just see where this dream goes…_

"Lara, here are Groot, Rocket and there, sitting on that chair, is Drax. Everybody, this is Lara" Gamora introduced everybody.

"I am Groot" the tree said.

"He said you look better.. Oh and hi", the raccoon said.

Lara nodded and tried not to stare at them. She saw Yondu looking at her intently and felt a twitch in her stomach. She tried not to look at him and noticed something strange behind all of them. It looked like they were underwater or something since she saw nothing but black and tiny bright dots. She walked past them and went to look out of the window. When she was at the window she saw a huge planet on the left. It took seconds for her to realize it was actually a planet and when she finally did, she turned around to look at those strange creatures.

"I'm feeling dizzy..." was all she could say before darkness took her.

Yondu ran few steps to get Lara before she hit the floor. He lifted her into his arms and walked to nearest bench. For a second, he thought of sitting on the bench while holding her, but then just put her to the chair and tugged her comfortably to sit there. _Where the fuck did that idea came from?_

“Well… that didn’t go as planned.” he said scratching his head near the fin.

Rocket laughed, “Underestimation of the year… That was a total disaster, but it was totally expected. You can’t just say ‘Hey we took you from your home planet to space and we are aliens by the way’ and expect for her to react any other way.”

Yondu smirked and looked at her again. Gamora leaned closer to her and said “I ran the scans on her. Didn’t find anything. She’s not Terran but she’s not any other race we know either. I have no clue of what she is and why she was on Terra. And that was probably why she didn’t show in Rocket’s scans” She looked at Yondu, who was staring Lara weird look on his face. “And I have a reason to believe she doesn’t know who she is either, based on her reaction to all of this.”

They heard Lara make soft sigh and her eyes begun open. She the blinked few times and looked at them with careful expression. She looked each of them frowning and blinked few times. She saw this strange group of creatures standing in front of her. She looked back at the window and saw the planet still there. She rubbed her temples few times with her fingers and sighed.

“So... It wasn’t a dream after all…?” She asked more from herself than them. She closed her eyes and took few deep breaths and straightened up on the bench. “Okay, I think I’m ready to hear what’s going on.

“The short version or the long version?” Gamora asked her and sat on a bench next to hers.

“The long version, please. I have a feeling I’m not going anywhere based on what’s behind that window.” Lara answered preparing herself for the worst.

Gamora looked at Yondu. “It might be best if you explained, since it was your idea to bring her here.”

Yondu scowled and begun. “Allright… So we were on a mission in Terra..” Before he could continue any further Lara interrupted him. “Terra..?”

He sighed hard and continued, “Oh fuck.. Where should I begin? Okay, so Terra is the planet ya know as The Earth. It is widely known as Terra. So.. We were on a mission to get a certain prisoner from there. We landed near the area we know he was and when we went to search for him we found ya two instead. He was attacking ya, so I disarmed him, and we took him to custody. We had no clue what to do with ya, but since ya were injured I saw no other way that take ya with us.”

Lara listened to him and noticed there was something he was not telling her. But she didn’t want to annoy him with too many questions, so she remained silent. They were looking at her like they expected for her to turn into frog in front of them. Haven’t they seen a human before or what’s so strange about her? One of them looked like a human so she shouldn’t look weird in their eyes.

“So, as you may have noticed, we are not in Terra anymore. We are heading to Zola, which is about few dozens of light years away from Terra. We really need to take the prisoner there, so we get our payment. And so it seems ya’re stuck with us”

Lara tried to understand what she was told, but it was just too much. “Did I understood correctly that you took me from my home and now I’m heading to god knows where with you, without possibility to return home any time soon?”

Rocket smirked “Look, she’s not that stupid after all!” He gave a pat to her shoulder and went to drive the ship. “Hey guys, we are closing the jump point. I recommend y’all sit down”

Lara saw how everyone sat down and put on something that resembled seat belts. Yondu came next to her and pulled the seat belts for her too. He was going to put them on her but seeing her stiffen he just gave the belt end to her and pointed where to put it. “It can feel strange at first, but you’ll get used to it.”

Rocket drove to jump point and she felt like her insides turned upside down. It had lasted for some minutes and she started to feel she was going to vomit. She saw Yondu looking at her smirking like he knew what she was feeling. She decided not to show any more weakness and concentrated hard to anything else than her sick feeling… or Yondu.

The ship slowed down, and Lara felt instant relief. She was proud of herself for not vomit of pass out. She gave a quick look at Yondu’s direction and saw he was focused on talking to Peter. She had time to examine him a little closer. His skin was totally blue everywhere and it was too real looking for it to be fake. His head was covered with multiple scars and the mohawk seemed to be some sort of machine. He was actually quite good-looking man. The scariest part of him was his crimson red eyes. They were filled with so much anger and cruelty most of the time. But sometimes she thought she saw flashes of softer side of his. It was when he spoke to Peter, his eyes were a lot softer.

Yondu had a feeling he was being watched. He glanced at Lara and saw her watching him with curious look on her face. She noticed that Yondu had seen her looking at him, blushed, and looked quickly away. He smiled slightly and continued to talk to Peter.

Lara saw two planets ahead. She unbuckled the seatbelt and ran to the window. “Oh my god, it’s amazing!” she said with husky, exited voice. She looked astonished as they approached one of the planets.

“Yeah, guess it is for a first-timer like you. But really, it’s a shithole filled with convicts. It’s a prison planet” Rocket told her.

Lara looked at Rocket. “You are serious, aren’t you? A whole planet is a prison? Guess it’s hard to escape from a planet.” She said the end part more to herself than Rocket.

“It seems that it’s not that hard since the guy we picked up from Terra escaped here… Hey guys, we begin to land now. Let’s take that scumbag back to his little cell and let’s get out of here fast. I don’t like this place..” Rocket said and navigated the ship to landing site.

“This will take some time so Lara, why don’t you go and rest while we deal this business.” Peter said to Lara while Yondu and Drax went to get the prisoner. “You are completely safe here, so don’t worry. You have at least few hours to sleep before we get back.”

Lara nodded and walked towards “her” room. She went to bed and lied there. There was too much going on in her head that she doubted she could sleep, but after a while she was asleep.

 *****

The crew walked towards the prison with the prisoner. Drax was holding his handcuffs and pulled him to walk in front of them. He peeked over his shoulders to look at them. 

“Hey guys…” The prisoner said.

“Shut up.” Drax said and pushed his back to make him walk faster towards the prison.

“Listen up! Since I’m dead anyways.. You should know something.” The prisoner continued anyway. “The second you leave me inside, there will be an ‘accident’ and I’m dead. And I have accepted that. But there’s something you really should know…” He continued.

“Not interested” Rocket snapped at him.

“Oh really.. So what if I tell you that my landing in Terra was no accident and that I was assigned to kill that girl back there?” He continued.

That got the whole crew’s full attention.

“WHAT?” Yondu shouted at him and pulled his shoulder to make him stop walking. “What the fuck are ya talking about?”

“Okay, all I know is that I was informed that I was going to escape. And I was supposed to go to Terra and find this girl. They gave me specific details on her and where to find her… If I was to success, I would be free man.” He told them. “It wasn’t like I had a choice, so I took my chances. And so here we are. I failed, so I’m as good as dead in matter of minutes.”

“Why did they want her dead?” Gamora asked him. “Oh shit, we need to keep going, they have seen us, and someone is coming.”

“Like I said.. That was all I was told. I have no idea who wanted her dead or why.” He answered just in time before the guards of the Zola reached them. They took a hold of him and started to walk inside. “Follow us and you will have your payment.” One of the guards said. They followed silently at them all deep in their thoughts.

*****

Lara had no idea for how long she had slept when she woke up. She needed to pee, but she realized she didn’t know there the bathrooms were. She decided she needed to fine one, so she stood up and walked out of her room. Outside she went left since she thought she didn’t remember seeing any bathroom looking rooms on the right.

She opened few doors along the corridor but none of those were what she was looking for. She ended up in a room that she thought was some sort of kitchen/living room. She entered the room and saw instantly that Yondy was lying on a sofa in the back of the room. He was clearly asleep since he was snoring loudly. she walked towards him silently, so she wouldn’t wake him up. She sneaked next to him and carefully lowered her hand to touch the fin on his head. She was so focused on what she was doing that she didn’t notice he had stopped snoring. Before she could reach her hand enough to touch him, his hand rose like a flash and took a hold on her wrist. Lara let out a small scream and tried to pull off.

“ ’The hell ya think ya doin'?” Yondu said looking at her intently.

“I.. I.. I just.. uhh.. I’m sorry” Lara stuttered and tried to pull her wrist free from his grip. 

Yondu rose to sit on the sofa still holding her hand, though the grip was a lot looser. “Yes…?” he asked looking straight to her eyes.

“I just… sort of.. wanted to know.. oh never mind” she blushed hard and stood still, since it was no use to try to pull her arm off she just avoided his stare the best she could, but he just continued to stare at her so slowly she turned her eyes to him.

He let her wrist go and smiled wickedly. “Ya really shouldn’t sneak on a ravager ya know..” He stood up and walked past very confused Lara. His hand was tingling, and he squeezed it to make it stop. 

Lara stared at the sofa where Yondu had been. She felt totally embarrassed and wished she had just stayed in her room. What the hell was she thinking? There was something about Yondu that made her think about him constantly. She should fear him because of her recent experiences with men, and because he was dangerous. But still… 

She coughed softly, “I’m sorry.. I shouldn’t have done that. I was actually looking for a bathroom and I…” Her voice drifted out, she turned around and started to walk silently out of the room.

“It’s next to med room. Ya remember how to get there?” Yondu asked and walked out of the kitchen behind her. He could not help looking at her butt while she walked ahead of him. Even she was wearing loose pants, he could see she had quite nice ass. He grinned to himself. Then he remembered the prisoner’s words and his expression changed. Lara glanced him and saw him looking at her with strange look on his face. Something was going on but clearly, they didn’t want her to know about it.

*****

In the bathroom Lara looked herself through a mirror. Her hair was starting to get dirty and she was still wearing her awful jogging clothes. She felt embarrassed. She tried to comb her hair with her fingers and washed her face. She sighed and walked out of the bathroom to find the others. She walked to the deck and the others were there waiting for her. Something was totally going on.

Gamora begun, “Lara, can you tell us about yourself. Everything, from when you were a child to this day?”

“What’s going on?” Lara answered looking at all of them. They looked concerned. “There’s not much to tell. I was adopted as a child. There are no records of my biological parents, so I have no clue who they are or why they abandoned me. I grew up in several adoption families, but something always came up and they gave me up. In the end I was on my own at the age of seventeen. But luckily, I was clever and liked school, so I got scholarship to an engineering school and got a degree. Since then I’ve lived and worked in several places until six months ago I… uh… There was an incident and I moved near Kelowna to start my life over…”

“…The incident?” Gamora asked gently.

Lara felt extremely embarrassed to talk about the assault in front of everybody, especially Yondu who was looking at her intently.  
“Uhh.. Well.. I was beaten and almost raped”, she said keeping her eyes strict to the floor. She didn’t have the courage to meet their gazes. They all seemed so strong and she was so weak. They had seen her lose a battle against that prisoner and pass out when she saw where she was. They must think she was really weak and useless.

Yondu gritted his teeth. He wanted to put his arrow several times through this guy who had injured her. He had no idea why it touched him so much.

Finally, she had the courage to face them all and lifted her gaze. “Can you tell me what is going on?” She asked them even she feared the answer.

“What would you say, if we don’t take you home right away…? Or at all?” Yondu said watching Lara seriously. He had a lump in his stomach when he waited her to response. He didn’t want to see her go just yet. He wanted to find out what she was. He tried to convince himself that it was the only reason he didn’t want her to go.

“I’m not following.. You don’t want to take me home?” She just asked. She started to think about home. There was nothing that made her long for home. Here in the other hand.. She glanced at Yondu and then the others. She had known them only for few days but somehow she felt that they were more family to her than anyone before them. And a possibility to travel around the universe and see places she could not even imagine. She had nothing back home. Only person to even notice that she’s gone was probably Anna. But even she wasn’t her real friend.

“I wouldn’t mind sticking with you… But why would you want to take me with you? What can I do here so that I’m not a burden to you? So why do you want to keep me with you?”

“We can’t tell you much, since we don’t know either.. But we do know that the person who attacked you that day we met, he was not there by accident. He was after you and we don’t know why.” Gamora told her. Peter coughed and gave Gamora a meaningful look.

“We really should tell her”, Peter said looking the others. “She has a right to know.”

Gamora looked at him seriously and nodded. “Yondu… Again it was your idea to take her along. So now it’s your decision to tell or not to tell her”, She said turning to watch Yondu.

Lara was confused. There was something big going on and she wasn’t sure if she really wanted to know. She decided to stay silent. She couldn’t force them to tell her anything, but she hoped they would trust her enough to tell her everything.

Yondu took a step closer to her. He lifted his hand to her shoulder and looked to her eyes. She saw concern in his eyes and started to fear the worst. 

“Lara… The reason we took you along was not only because you were injured. When we landed there, Rocket ran some scans to make sure there were no Terrans nearby. And according the scans, there were none in miles radius…” Yondu told her and waited for her to react somehow. He saw the moment when the realization hit her. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened a bit. She had the same cute look on her face when she had lost half of her knife.

“So you’re telling me that I’m what? Not human? Then what am I?” She almost shouted forgetting her sore throat and she had to cough few times holding her throat. “Auch…”

Yondu felt sorry for her, that she had to deal with a shock after shock. “Ya wanna sit down?” he asked with almost gentle tone.

Gamora and Peter looked one another and they both fought a smile. They had never seen Yondu act that gently towards anyone. Not even Peter. He seemed to do it totally subconsciously.

Lara sat down looking at her hands. She looked like she was trying to find something that proved her she was or wasn’t a human. “What am I?” She asked more to herself than them.

“That’s what we’re going to find out… If ya want to. We can take ya back to Terra, but we can’t be sure that ya will be safe there anymore.” Yondu answered her.

“Would you do it for me? Take me with you, keep me safe, find out my... identity? But I have nothing to give you for this. I have nothing…” She said looking at them with mixed emotions.

“Hey, we are the Guardians of the Galaxy! This is the kind of shit we’re used to do!” Rocket said to make the moment lighter. It made Lara smile. “Now let’s get moving. I wanna leave this shithole behind as fast I can!” He said and started the ship’s engines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As english is not my native language it's hard for me to write that "correct" type of patois for Yondu to speak. I've been reading a lot of fics where his speech is very un-literary but that's just not for me. Still... Doing my best. Maybe someday when i've written dozens of fics in english and becoming better at it.
> 
> Comments are always welcome!


	3. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got too excited of writing this so posting the next chapter already. Don't get used to this, since i wont't be able to keep up this pace.
> 
> Hope you like it.

“Gamora.. can I ask for something.. It’s a little embarrassing but since I’m going to be here some time and.. Well I really need a shower and I don’t have any clothes besides these I’m wearing” Lara said, when they were walking towards the kitchen.

Gamora looked at her and laughed. “Oh my god, Of course! Why didn’t I think about it sooner! We must go and get some proper for you to wear. We will stop at some point somewhere you can buy some clothes but in the meantime you have to use mine.” She looked at her from head to toe. “Yes, I think I have something suitable for you to wear”

The shower felt like heaven. The hot water soother her muscles and washing her hair was the best feeling in the world! She washed her hair with a soap that Gamora had given her. While she spread the soap to her hair she felt something behind her ear. There was something under her skin. It felt like some metal piece and it was firmly attached. It didn’t move when she tried to poke it with her finger.

“Umm… Gamora?” She shouted. “Any idea what is this thing behind my ear?”

Gamora came behind the door. “Oh right, totally forgot to tell you. Rocket put a translator to you when we took you with us.”

“What translator? Why do I need that?”

Lara heard Gamora laughing before answering. “Honey, you think they speak English all around the universe? You think we speak English?”

Lara turned the shower off. She felt like an idiot and laughed. “Oh… Right. Of course. I should’ve realized that by myself.” She said and stepped out of the shower. Gamora gave her a towel and she put it around herself.

“Nice, Girl you have obviously been keeping yourself fit!” Gamora said smiling at her.

She blushed and answered, “Well, after the incident I started to go to gym and train self-defense.”

“That will be handy while you are with us. Things will not always go smoothly, and we must know how to defense ourselves.” Gamora said while she was searching proper clothes for Lara. “You really should continue to train here.. And I think Rocket or Peter should show you how to use a gun…. Oh here they are! I think these will be perfect on you.” She said holding pile of clothes on her hands.

Lara took the clothes to her room and put them on the bed. She sat next to them and leaned her back on the wall. Few days back she was normal person, living a normal life in small town. She was recovering from an assault and living a day at a time. And in just few short days her life had turned upside down and she was an alien traveling through space. It would take some time for her to adopt to the situation. Right now she was actually excited to get to see where this journey would take her.

And then there was Yondu. She had to admit to herself that she was interested in him. She knew there could never be anything between them since she was just a plain woman and he was.. Well there was something in him that made him look powerful and strong. Not only physically strong but spiritually also. 

She dressed up still deep in her thoughts. The clothes were luckily the right size, since she thought there would not probably be any other clothes. They were black with blue details and stitching. The color looked good on her and she felt better instantly. Her own clothes were not exactly made for this kind of situation. Her stomach made growling noise and she realized she hadn’t eaten anything for a long time. No wonder she felt a little weak. She had totally forgotten eating. She headed to the room where she found Yondu sleeping earlier.

She heard the others talking in the kitchen. They were teasing one another, and it sounded very cozy. She had never been close enough with anyone to talk to them that way. She realized how distant they were with Gary, the only thing they had common was work… and sex. And she never really enjoyed the sex with him since he was one of those guys who only cared about their own needs. _Why had she been with that douchback for so long time?_

She walked in the room and the talking stopped. Gamora stood up and smiled. “Looking good! That color looks way better on you than it did on me.”

“I am Groot!” Groot said, and Lara looked at Rocket. “He said that those look way better than that night shift you wore before. And I totally agree.. Those are more suitable for space traveling”

Drax laughed loudly, “And look, you had some nice ass under those awful pants”

“Drax!” Gamora snapped at him.

Lara laughed nervously and glanced at Yondu, who was suddenly very interested of his nails. He was picking them with his knife and didn’t even look at her. _He really must not like me…_

“Hey… I’m sort of hungry. Is there anything I could eat” She asked and looked at the kitchen hopefully.

“Oh gods, you really must be hungry since we have totally forgot to show you the kitchen! Come here and I’ll show you,” Gamora pulled Lara to the kitchen and showed her where to get food.

The food was not exactly what Lada was used to. There was some meat in freezer and lots of cans of preserved food. Most of the time they apparently ate some sort of ration bars that gave them all the nutrients they needed. But when they had time someone made actual food. Lara had always loved to cook so she decided to make herself useful and learn to cook from the ingredients they got in Milano.

*****

They let Lara to get used to the her new home for few days. She had difficulties to learn to live in a spaceship. There was no sun to tell her when it was day or night. Rocket had made her some electronic wristband that was sort of a clock. With it she slowly learned to go to sleep when the crew went and to wake at same time.

She had asked for them to give her something useful to do so she wouldn’t feel like burden to them. They had resisted at first, but she convinced them that she really needed something to do. With her education and experience with computers they finally let her to assist Rocket to maintain the ship’s computers.

She loved to be in Milano. She never grew tired of watching the view out of the deck’s window. Though it wasn’t much different from what she saw in the Earth but knowing she was in space made it different. Staring those bright dots on the black canvas made her feel calm. She spent hours in front of the window deeply in her thoughts.

She examined the skin in her hands. Ran her fingers along her arm. She hoped to find some proof that she wasn’t a human. But there was nothing to be found. She looked like a human and no one had noticed anything abnormal about her when she had had her medical examinations at Earth or Terra. Though thinking about it she had never been in a proper medical check-up. She had always been so healthy that she never needed a doctor. The only times she had been examined was once at school and twice when she started to work in a new job. And those were only basic examinations: checking medical history, blood pressure, eyes, ears etc. No blood drawn or x-rays. So no-one had actually checked what’s inside of her.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Peter and Gamora walking to deck talking and laughing. She sat silently not wanting to interrupt them. They were cute couple. She thought her relationship with Gary again and noticed how idiot she had been staying together with him for so long time. It had been her first real relationship with a man and she thought that it was normal relationship. But seeing Peter and Gamora made her realize that she had never had true feelings towards him and she doubted he hadn’t loved her either.

Gary had been nice to her at the beginning. They had worked in the same company for a short time. He offered her lunch when she had forgotten her wallet at home. After that they started to meet regularly and started to date. They talked a lot about work and him, but he rarely asked anything about her. It didn’t bother her because she liked to be with someone. But thinking about their relationship afterwards… She never had butterflies in her stomach when she saw him or couldn’t keep her eyes off him.

“Hey you! Sitting here again by yourself?” Peter asked her when they noticed her sitting in front of the window.

Lara smiled at them. “This is my favorite spot in the whole ship. I just can’t get enough of this view. It’s just amazing.”

“Yeah, noticed that. You would probably sleep here if we pulled your mattress here” Gamora laughed at her.

Lara laughed and stood up. “You bet I would! So what’s up?” She asked them.

“Oh right. We have an assignment. We’re heading to Tonaria to help the people there to get rid of few Swaulers that landed there and are now destroying their cities.” Peter told Lara.

“Wait, what? Something is destroying their cities and you go to kill it? Isn’t it dangerous?” She asked frowning.

“Oh, that’s what we do. That’s what we’ve done for some time now. Don’t worry. This is rather easy task. Nothing we can’t handle” Peter said smiling and sat to captain’s chair.

He took a holopad and set their destination. “Ok, so we’ll arrive tomorrow. We take thirty jumps today and twenty tomorrow, since you are not accustomed to jumping yet.” He tapped the holopad for few more times and then spoke to intercom. “Ok everybody, twenty minutes to jump point.”

*****

The next day when they arrived at Tonaria Lara stood again in front of the window. She hoped she could go with the crew to the planet, but she knew she would be only on their way. She felt sad that she had to stay behind. She turned around when she heard the others coming to the deck. They were wearing the same clothes as always and she wondered if they even had any other clothes. Peter was checking his gun and so was Rocket, Gamora made few impressive moved with her sword and Drax was sharpening his daggers. She knew Rocket had lots of guns, but Yondu. He just sat in his seat looking completely relaxed. She hadn’t seen him using any weapon, but she remembered how he had disarmed her when they had met. She still hadn’t figured out how he did it, but it made her realize how dangerous man he actually was.

They landed on the planet and the crew left. Lara was nervous. She couldn’t help wondering would they return safely. She decided to spend time learning what she could cook. She opened drawers and freezers. She found some familiar ingredients but most of the stuff there was totally unfamiliar for her. She needed to learn to read this language they used here.

Hours passed, and she grew restless. She wandered around the ship and cleaned the place to spend time. It was early in the planet’s time but her inner clock told her to go to sleep. There was nothing she could do so she went to sleep.

She didn’t know how long time she had slept when she heard the ship’s door open. She bolted up and walked out of her room to go to meet the others. They looked tired and Drax and Groot were covered in some sort of greenish goo. They were talking merrily, and everything seemed to be fine. 

“Hey Lara. Everything ok?” Peter asked when he saw her.

“Well, yeah. Of course. How about you?” She asked and glanced Yondu. He was watching her, and she looked away fast. 

“Yeah, everything went smoothly. A job well done and we got a nice payment.”

“Yeah, few more and I can finally finish the Eclector II. Kraglin and the antenna girl have nearly finished getting the new crew trained.” Yondu said smiling.

Lara recoiled and looked at him. “You have a ship?”

He stopped walking and turned to look at her. “Oh yeah. You thought I was just a plain crew member? Oh no girl. I am a ravager captain and I have a ship that’s many times bigger than this little vessel.” He said smirking.

“Hey no mocking my ship! It’s been your home these past few years.” Peter said and slapped his back when he walked past him.

Lara felt sad to know Yondu was leaving at some point. She stood behind when the others walked to their rooms to change clothes. She walked to the deck where Peter was already preparing Milano for leaving. she sat to her chair and sighed. She wanted to ask about Yondu from Peter, but she didn’t want to seem too interested about him. Soon the others joined them, and they left the planet.

*****

Days went by and Lara started to learn to talk and read common. It was the language was used in widely around the galaxy, so it was best language for her to start learning.

“Hey guys! I think I have an idea. How ‘bout we go to Nova archives to look if we find anything about her. Isn’t there lab where they study all races?” Peter said when he walked to the deck one day.

Lara looked at him and put the holopad down to her lap. She felt excited that there was actually some place where they could start looking for answers.

Yondu snorted. “Yeah, like they let us go snooping in their lab.”

“Did I say we ask for permission? We need to sneak in there, since we don’t know who are after her.” Peter answered matter-of-factly.

Rocket walked to them and snorted too. “And how did you think we could sneak in such a place unnoticed? It’s not Terra we’re speaking of here. ‘Corps fry us if we go too near their precious lab.”

“There’s gotta be a way to get in there.”

Yondu straightened in his seat and seemed to think hard. He scraped his beard. “Well… There actually might be a way to get in. I could ask a favor from old buddy of mine who works in there. And we don’t need to go in there, just give him a drop of her blood and ask him to analyze it. Yeah that might just work.”

“Well what are you waiting for? Give him a call and let’s meet the guy!” Rocket said.

Yondu stood up and took the holopad from Lara and took it to next room. They heard him talking with someone and after the call ended he came back. He didn’t look happy.

“Okay, So he agreed to meet us. Didn’t tell him everything, only that we need something analyzed. He agreed to do it but only because he owns his life to me. He wasn’t happy to help since he’s risking his job.” He said handing the holopad back to Lara. Their fingers touched for a second and both of them glanced the other quickly before Yondu walked past her and she lowered her gaze.

Rocket jumped to captain’s bench and took a holopad to his hands. “Where to?

*****

They arrived at the meeting place some hours later. The man was already waiting for them, so they docked the ships and the man stepped inside Milano.

Without introductions he asked Yondu, “So where’s the sample? I’m in a hurry.”

Yondu gave him a tube that contained a little of Lara’s blood. The man took it and walked back to his ship.

“Well he seemed thrilled to help us.” Rocket smirked.

Yondu laughed. “He’s a good boy and is good at what he does. He hates to do this since it’s against the ‘Corps rules but he wants to get rid of dept, so he does what I ask him to do.”

*****

They waited for some hours before the man called to them.

“Put it in the big screen so we all hear what he says” Peter said to Yondu who was about to answer the call with his holopad.

Yondu looked at Lara who nodded. He pressed few buttons and they saw the man in the big screen. They noticed immediately that something was terribly wrong. The man was apparently hiding, and they saw red lights flashing all around him and they heard loud alarm ringing.

“Yondu what the HELL did you give me?” He screamed.

“What’s happening in there?” Yondu shouted back.

“I ran the analyzes and when I was about to read the results things went to shit. My holoscreens turned red and there was huge ‘warning’ sign in them. The whole place went to lockdown and I’m hiding here. They came heavily armed and killed few of my coworkers. They are getting me too. I’m fucking dying because of you motherfucker! So at least tell me what I’m dying for!” The man said furiously.

Yondu sighed hard. “There’s nothing to tell. I wouldn’t have done this if I knew what it caused. Is there any way you could sneak out of there?”

“Bullshit Yondu! I hope you rot in hell for doing this to me. If I get out of here alive I…”

They saw how energy blast shot through his head. Lara watched the screen in horror. She had never seen anyone die and now she watched through screen how someone was shot through his head. How her blood could cause something like this. She was horrified to know that people died because of her. It was her fault these men lost their lives. She fell to her knees and felt dizzy. She breathed deeply few times to prevent fainting again. She felt strong hands circle around her and lift her back to her feet.

“I know what ya’re thinking and no. It was not yer fault.” Yondu said to her.

“But he… They killed them because of me. Because of my blood.” She whispered.

“Hey guys! I think we really need to get out of there. I don’t want ‘Corps after us when they start to trace the call. And I’m changing all our frequencies.” Rocket shouted at them.

They left the place and took the nearest jump point to get away from meeting place as far as possible.

Yondu took Lara to sit nearby bench and squatted in front of her. Tears were slipping from her weeping eyes and she was sobbing. Yondu felt totally helpless since he didn’t know what to do with crying women. She put her hands on her face and cried.

“Hey now. Listen to me. It was my fault if anyone’s. It was my idea to five that sample to him. No one knew it would cause anything like this.” He tried to calm her.

Gamora and Peter watched the two of them. Peter whispered to Gamora “You know, every time I cried when I was a kid, he just snapped at me not to weep. And look at him now.”

Gamora chuckled and answered “Bet he doesn’t even realize he has a soft spot for her.”


	4. Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm addicted to writing right now. So got the next chapter ready sooner than I thought I would...

After couple of days of jumping from one place to another to lose any possible followers they finally stopped for a while.

Peter had a new assignment and they were going to a new mission, where they apparently were going to steal some crystal from someone. The gig was valuable, and the guys were excited about it. She had heard them talking about it and it meant especially much for Yondu. It was the last gig he needed to get his ship finished. She still hadn’t asked more about his ship or when he was leaving because she didn’t want to think about him leaving.

Lara woke up earlier than usual since everyone else was still sleeping. She yawned and walked to the kitchen. She hummed some old song and was completely in her thoughts. She took some ration bar from kitchen cabinet and ate it to dull the worst hunger. She sang few words here and there and looked through a small window. The view was beautiful. She never looked at the stars like this when she lived in earth but now it was her favorite thing to kill time. She didn’t hear someone approach from behind.

“Good mor…..” Was everything she heard before she by instinct punched her elbow to whoever was behind her. She heard muffled grunt and turned around fast. She was terrified when she noticed that it was Yondu, who was now holding his stomach, taking few steps back. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” She cried and put her hands on his stomach before thinking what she was doing. “Are you ok?” She asked and looked at him in the eyes. 

The look in his face was strange. He was completely still, and Lara noticed she was holding her hands on his stomach. She also stilled and could just stare him in the eyes. It seemed like time had stopped. It may have been seconds or minutes before Lara snapped from her trance. She pulled her hands off him and blushed hard. “I didn’t mean to hurt you… I’m so sorry. I…” She found hard to find words.

Yondu seemed to snap out of it too. “Gotta say you’ve got the moves girl” He rasped and grinned at her and walked past her like nothing had happened. However, Yondu felt tingling where her hands had been. He fought the urge to touch his stomach where she had held her hands. 

Lara decided to ignore what had just happened, since he obviously was, and started to make breakfast for everyone. The others started to wake up also. One after another they walked to kitchen yawning and stretching. Lara noticed when Peter and Gamora walked the corridor to kitchen, they were holding hands and let go instantly they walked in the room.

“What’s that godly smell?” Peter asked and came to sit near her and watch what she was doing.

“This is the least I can do since you all have been so nice to me. I want to be useful somehow”, Lara said smiling and placed the breakfast to table for everyone to eat.

They ate and talked about what would they do that day. They were in no rush since they were ahead of their schedule for arriving their destination.

“Why don’t we stop by Arcus? It’s been while since I’ve been there last time and the place is amazing.” Peter said looking a starmap on the wall. “It’s not far and it would be cool to swim in that lake where there is that waterfall”, he added with dreaming look on his face.

“Oh I would love to step on some planet!” Lara said excited. She had secretly hoped they would allow for her to join them in some planet.

Peter’s idea got everybody’s acceptance, so Rocket changed their course towards the Arcus. Lara was so excited about getting in foreign planet that she forgot to put her seat belts on when they reached the jump point. Yondu stood up fast from his seat and came to put them on for her. She felt overwhelmed when he was so close to her that she just sat there watching him while he made sure that her belts were tightly on her. He refused to look her in the eyes and she thought that he was so annoyed of her that he couldn’t stand to look at her. She felt sad for a moment and forgot her excitement of Arcus. He rose and went back to his seat.

When they finally landed near the lake, Rocket opened the landing door and Lara just jump up from her chair and ran out. The view was amazing. Colors were similar to earth, but everything looked different. The plants were exotic looking to her eyes and there were animals she couldn’t even imagine existed. The others came out behind her. Gamora and Peter watched amused how Yondu was watching Lara with a gentle smile on his face. He noticed that they were watching him and walked away looking slightly embarrassed. They chuckled and walked towards the lake.

“Wanna bet they are going to at least kiss before we leave this planet?” Gamora whispered to him looking at Lara and Yondu who obviously were avoiding one another.

Peter grinned. “Only a matter of time.”

Lara went to shore. “Is it ok to touch the water? Like is it safe?” She asked looking back at them. After they nodded she stepped on the water. She looked the waterfall nearby. “You know, I used to have secret place when I was a child. There was also a waterfall and I used to jump to water from the top. You think I could jump from up there?” She asked more from herself than them.

“Well, if you have the guts.. then why not? The water is definitely deep enough,” Peter answered looking up and down the waterfall.

Lara smiled first and then sighed, “You don’t happen to have extra pair of swimwear, do you Gamora?” She said hope in her voice.

“Sure I have. Though I don’t know if you are used the kind I like to wear.” Gamora answered thinking her wardrobe.

“Anything goes if I can just go to swim. The water feels amazing and warm!” She said and ran inside the ship.

Gamora smiled wickedly to Peter. ”She may reconsider when she sees what I’m going to put her wear…” She said winking at Peter. “I know someone who can’t take his eyes off her if she agrees to wear what I’m about give to her,” She laughed and walked inside behind Lara.

*****

“Changed my mind,” Gamora heard Lara say behind a door. “I can’t go outside wearing these,” Lara continued desperately.

“Oh come out and let me be the judge of that,” Gamora said smiling.

She came out and held her hands moderately over her breasts and stomach. She was red as a lobster and looked totally uncomfortable. But Gamora was determined to get her outside and see Yondu’s reaction when he saw her. 

“You look fantastic and you know it! You have great body and besides, It’s only us out there! You’ll be underwater most of the time anyway…” She said and pulled Lara’s hand down.

Lara didn’t know what to do. She would have never got anything like that for herself. They were bright blue bikinis with black stripes, and they barely covered her breasts and butt. She had to admit that they fit her perfect, but she would never have the courage to be in front of any man wearing them.

“Don’t think. Just go with the flow. And you want to swim, don’t you?” Gamora dared her.

“But what will Yon.. I mean the guys think if I show up wearing these? I don’t want them to think I’m that kind of girl..” Lara was still hesitating.

“I’ll be coming too and wearing similar suit, so don’t worry” Gamora said and went to put her bikinis on.

They walked back to the beach, where Peter, Groot and Drax were already swimming and playing in the water. Rocket and Yondu were sitting near shore but neither of them seemed to want to swim.

They walked to the shore and Gamora ran to water. Lara hesitated before dropping her towel down and follower Gamora.

***** 

Yondu heard Lara coming out with Gamora. He refused to look at her. He was annoyed how this woman messed his thoughts and he knew it wasn’t only because her identity interested him. He wanted her. She was quite good-looking woman. That must be it. There was nothing more in it.

When she walked past him, he felt like time had stopped. He couldn’t look away from her body. It was perfect. Soft and muscular. And his own body started to react to her instantly. He felt his cock harden and tried his best to cover it. He pulled his jacket over his groin. But still he could only stare at her. _How can any creature in this universe be so perfect?_

*****

Gamora and Peter had to look away, so they wouldn’t start to laugh out loud. The look on Yondu’s face was totally priceless and his face started to turn purple. He couldn’t get his eyes off Lara when she walked past him, and they saw him pull his jacket more tightly on him. When Lara was in the water, Yondu rose up fast and walked away mumbling something about taking a leak.

Lara noticed that Yondu left almost instantly when she came to water. _She must have annoyed him again…_

They swam for a while and Peter and Gamora decided to get out. They were going to change their clothes and have something to eat. Lara wanted to go and jump from top of the waterfall. She climbed up to the spot where was easiest to jump. When she was about to jump she saw Yondu return to beach and lock his eyes to her. She lost her balance and fell.

Yondu saw Lara stumbling and falling from the spot she was about to jump. He heard a scream and started to pull his jacket off.

Peter turned around and begun to run back to help Lara, but Gamora pulled him back. She pointed at Yondu and smiled. Peter understood instantly and stood still to watch the show. Yondu ran to water with half of his clothes still on when Lara hit the water. He dove and got a hold of her. He pulled her to his arms and swam back to the beach. He put her down on the beach and shook her hard to make her wake up. She coughed few times, opened her eyes and looked directly to his eyes.

Smiling softly, she rose her hand to his cheek. “Thank you Yondu. Seems like you had to be my saving angel again.” She said and closed her eyes.

Yondu pulled her back to his arms and walked in the ship past Gamora and Peter, who had knowing smile on their faces.

He glanced them and said, “Not. A. Word.”

He walked to her room and tried to lower her on her bed, but she put her arms around his neck and refused to let go. He stood there, confused, for a while not knowing what to do. She woke up and realized she was clinging on him, and his expression was frozen. She let go of him fast.

“I’m sorry. I must be a total burden to you.” She said looking past him too embarrassed to look him in the eyes.

She noticed he didn’t let her down instantly but kept her close his chest. It felt good to be next to him.

“I must be too heavy, I think you can put me down…” she said carefully not wanting to annoy him more.

He seemed to wake up from his trance and put her down. He just walked away without saying a word and Lara felt awful. _He must think I’m a total burden and regret taking me along._ She decided to stay in her room for a moment before joining the others.

*****

Yondu walked back outside. Gamora was sitting on the ramp and watching the sunset. He walked past her trying to avoid conversation with her.

“Quite a save you made back there” She said to his back.

Yondu stopped and turned around. “Didn’t I make myself clear? I told ya to shut up,” He rasped at her. There was too much going on in his head to tolerate any teasing.

“Yondu… It’s obvious that you like her”, Gamora begun. “There’s nothing wrong about it.” She stood up to walk with him.

He hesitated a while but knew this conversation was coming whether he wanted or not, so he just followed her. They walked for a moment without talking.

“Okay let’s just get this over with. I admit there’s something about her that interests me. It’s maybe because she’s something we’ve never seen before. But that’s it. I’ll get over it and in few months my ship is ready, and I’ll be on my way. End of story.” He told her hoping she would leave it there.

Gamora looked at his proud profile and saw vulnerability behind his mask. “And what if she likes you too?” She said ignoring that he didn’t mention anything about actually liking her. She watched him walk few steps ahead of her. His shoulders tensed, and he stopped.

“Ya think that young, beautiful creature would ever look at me twice? ME? Scarred ex-slave. Besides, I have plenty of women around the galaxy to keep me satisfied,” Yondu said and walked away from her hoping she wouldn’t follow him.

Gamora shook her head and ran after him. “Yondu, are you really that blind? She’s totally into you!” She laughed and stopped next to him taking a hold of his sleeve. He pulled his sleeve from her grip and looked her furiously.

“That’s total gnallshit!” He snapped at her.

“Yondu, listen! She _is_ interested in you. She looks at you when she thinks no one sees. And just today, her biggest concern wearing that swimming suit was what you’re gonna think about it.” She shot back.

That shut him up. He stared at Gamora not daring to believe what she had just told him. He heard his own heart beating and he shivered.

“There is only one but” Gamorra begun to speak again. “She is as dumb as you. She doesn’t have a clue that you might like her… You both seem to be equal stupid” She laughed and put hand on his shoulder to cheer him up.

“What could she see in an old scarred man like me?” He wondered. He didn’t even notice he had just admitted to Gamora that he was interested in Lara, not only because of what she is.

“Yondu, for how long do centaurians live?” Gamora asked matter-of-factly.

“Our life expectancy is from 130 to 140 years, why?” He answered.

“So you’re not that old yet. Man in his best years. And why don’t you let her be the judge of that. Now let’s get back to ship before they begin to wonder where we went.” Gamora said and begun to walk back.

Yondu stood still and stared at ground. He couldn’t believe what Gamora had just told him. Part of him wanted to believe her words but he was too pessimistic to believe fairytales. He walked away from the ship to clear his head.

He had never been interested in anyone. Women had one purpose for her and it was sex. Being a ravager and dating didn’t fit in same sentence. And being attached to someone made one vulnerable so he had never even thought of starting a relationship with anyone. Many women had tried to make him interested in them, but he never had. His reputation made some women wild, but he made it clear that he was interested only having sex. Nothing else.

But Lara. The first time he saw her she had touched something inside him that no one else had before. He remembered her laying on the ground on Terra and he had felt this knot in his stomach instantly. He had thought it was only because he had realized she wasn’t terran, but when Gamora had confronted him he realized there may have been something more. He liked when she smiled. He wanted to keep her safe. He admitted he couldn’t keep his eyes off her. _Oh fuck. He was interested in her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome!


	5. What happens in the woods...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to send this from my computer to my phone so couldn't write and edit this while I was on a holiday. Soo... Started to write another story. Have to put it aside so I can finish this one first. I just love to write!

Gamora saw Lara walking out of the ship. She clearly needed to be alone, so Gamora waited for her to walk to the beach before she sneaked inside.

Lara was confused. She walked to the water angles deep. She walked along the shore deep in her thoughts. She was embarrassed to fall from the waterfall and that Yondu had to be her savior again. _He’s probably glad to get rid of her when he left to his own ship._

She hoped things would have gone differently. She hoped she would have been more strong and capable, so they wouldn’t think she was only on their way. She was looking around her. She was still amazed that she was on an alien planet with aliens and she was happier than she had been in her life.

Suddenly she saw red flash behind woods nearby. The place was supposed to be safe according to Rocket, so she went to see what the light was. She walked silently towards the trees not wanting to scare whatever was behind them. Finally, she saw some strange stick flying leaving red light behind. And then she heard whistling. The stick seemed to fly around like the whistling was controlling it. She walked closer to the sound trying to find out what made that beautiful whistling voice.

She stepped on a tree branch that snapped under her. She heard sharp whistle and the stick flew towards her, she let out silent scream and closed her eyes. The stick stopped in front of her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw an arrow staying mid in the air. It stood completely still, and she tried to touch it. Before she reached it, she heard a whistle behind her and the arrow flew away. 

She already knew Yondu was standing behind her, so she turned around slowly.

“Didn’t I tell ya before not to sneak on a ravager,” he rasped.

She could sense something was different in him. He was looking at her with almost gentle expression. She noticed he had the arrow in his hands and looked at it with amazement.

“How do you make it fly?” She asked him, and her hand twisted with urge to touch it.

Yondu saw her gesture and gave the arrow to her. She was examining it carefully and he made a soft whistle. The arrow rose to air and with few more whistles it danced in front of them. He was so occupied to show few tricks with it that he didn’t notice that she was concentrated on him rather than the arrow. She looked at his fin which was glowing every time he whistled, and she couldn’t resist to touch it. It was some sort of metal, but it felt warm. Her fingers trailed down the fin and touched his scalp.

Yondu froze when he felt her touch him. He stopped whistling and lowered his gaze to meet hers. It felt like time had frozen. They looked each other in the eyes while Lara was still holding her hand on his scalp. In the heat of the moment he leaned forward and kissed her. She gasped in surprise and after a moment of hesitation, kissed him back. He put his arms around her and lifted her to kiss her properly. Her arms sneaked around his neck and she deepened the kiss. After a while he pulled back but didn’t lower her down. He just stared her speechless and she looked back breathing heavily. They stood there for a while, both examining the other carefully.

He let her slide down against his body and smiled. “Well, gotta say wasn’t expecting this when I took ya along back there” he said when he found his voice again.

Lara blushed and smiled back at him. “Well, to be honest this wasn’t in my mind when I first saw you either.” She said and laughed when she remembered her first reaction towards him. 

He chuckled too and touched gently her cheek. He leaned down again to kiss her one more time to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. He could feel her smile while she kissed him back. He kissed her lips few times and then her forehead once before he rose back up. He whistled, and the arrow flew back to his hand. He put it in a holster under his jacket, raised Lara to his arms and started to walk back to Milano.

Lara chuckled. “Yondu, you can’t carry me to the ship again. They’ll start to suspect something.”

Yondu looked at her seriously. “Does it bother ya if they knew?”, he asked her frowning.

She looked surprised and said, “Of course not, if it’s ok to you. I don’t know what they think if I wanted to… be with you…”

“I think… Well to be honest, I know they don’t mind. It was Gamora who told me ya might be interested in me. Had no clue that ya could ever even like me. Ya seemed so reserved around me”

“My past experiences with men hasn’t been particularly good.” She said thinking about Gary and those two who had tried to hurt her. “And if I remember correctly, it was you who froze every time I touched you. And you were angry at me all the time”, she teased him. 

“Only because ya made me feel uncomfortable.. I didn’t know what to do with ya. And I can assure ya, since I’m a ravager captain, I don’t usually end up in a situation where I don’t know what to do.” Yondu said ironically.

“Yondu.. What’s ravager? You have told me several times that you are a Ravager, but I have no clue what it means..” Lara asked him. She looked at his face and the scars that covered half of his head. “Does it have something to do with these?” She asked and reached to touch them softly.

He shivered a little under her touch. _Will he ever get used to this feeling when she touches him?_ “Naw.. those have nothing to do with bein’ a ravager.. Got those when I was a slave.” He said looking strictly forward and gritted his teeth. He didn’t have the courage to look at her after revealing that.

“Oh my god, you’ve been a slave?” Lara gasped and rose a little in his arms. She looked him in the eyes and saw raw anger in them. They were almost glowing red. “Guess you don’t want to talk about it too much. I’m so sorry Yondu.” She said sadly and cuddled back comfortably in his arms. “Glad it’s over… Isn’t it?”

He was amazed of her reaction to his revelation. It didn’t seem to change her opinion of him at all. He pressed her tighter to his chest. “Oh it’s over. And I’m getting bit of my revenge every time I put my arrow through a Kree.” He said with a freezing voice. His expression softened when he looked back at her. “But that’s nothing ya need to worry about.”

He carried her to the ship and took her inside. It was late when they arrived, so the others had gone to sleep already. He let her down when they got into her room. Lara grew a little nervous since she didn’t know what he expected to happen and was too ashamed to ask. To her relief, he just gave her a quick kiss and left the room. He must have noticed her nervousness and gave her space.

Lara went to bed with butterflies in her stomach. She doubted she couldn’t sleep that night since she was so excited. But it didn’t take long for her to fall asleep a smile on her lips.

*****

She woke up the next morning still smiling. Her smile faded fast when she started to think about yesterday. _Did it really happen? Did Yondu really kiss me? Or did I just hit my head when I fell from the cliff?_

She touched her lips and frowned. _It had felt so real…_

She decided to act as nothing had happened, at least long enough to make sure she wasn’t just dreaming. She walked to kitchen to get breakfast and saw that everyone else had already woken. She walked to the table and sat next to Groot who was eating something strange looking food.

“I am Groot”, the treeman said.

Lara took a bite from a bread and answered, “Good morning to you Groot.”

“Actually he said that your hair is a total mess.” Rocket said laughing.

She combed her hair with her fingers and laughed. “Oh well.. at least I tried to understand him.” she said and took another bite from her bread.

She felt Yondu looking at her and glanced at him shyly. He just nodded to her and continued to eat his breakfast. She felt confused. There wasn’t any clue in his behavior that anything out of ordinary had happened. _So it was just a dream…_

She felt sad but tried to look her normal self. Others finished their meals and walked out of the kitchen. She sat there for a while trying to snap out of her misery. She felt like complete idiot for even dreaming of him liking her. Sighing hard she stood up and went to take a shower.

When she walked along the corridor, she almost jumped in the air when she heard a noise on her left. She saw Yondu leaning on the wall casually.

“Gosh Yondu you scared me” she said to him, nervously.

He took a few steps towards and she took a step back and felt the wall behind her back. She felt a flash of fear remembering the assault back home, but then remembered that she was safe with friends and Yondu wouldn’t harm her. He almost pinned her to the wall on the right, looked her in the eyes and smiled mischievously. 

“Where’s my good morning wishes?” He rasped to her ear and leaned to kiss her.

Her heart started to pound and feeling overwhelmingly happy she kissed him back. He chuckled at her eagerness and kissed her few more times before leaning back.

“So it wasn’t a dream after all” she said blushing.

“What are ya talking about?” Yondu laughed.

“It’s just… well you know. I thought it was too good to be true,” she answered smiling sheepishly and blushed even harder. “I… I should go and…” She couldn’t finish the sentence when Yondu kissed her again.

“I think so too. You should go and get ready. We’re going to a small trip,” He said in between kisses. “And gotta say.. I like the idea of ya dreaming of me at night,” he continued and grinned mischievously at her before walking casually away.

Lara leaned to the wall trying to even her breathing. The butterflies in her stomach didn’t want to calm down. 

“Wait! What trip?” Lara tried to shout after him after his words finally sunk in.

She went to put her own jogging clothes on. Gamora knocked and walked in.

“I think those are not the best choice for today. I brought you some clothes that are better suited for hunting.” Gamora said and handed her a pile of clothes.

“Hunting for what?”

“Where you think we get the meat in the fridge?” Gamora smirked at her.

Lara could just stare at her. She hadn’t even thought about where the food came from. She probably hadn’t want to know what they ate but it seemed that she was about to know.

“What are you hunting exactly?” She asked, though she wasn’t sure she wanted to hear the answer.

“Not we… You. And you are hunting an Adraxies. Good training for using a gun.” Gamora answered matter-of-factly.

“What!?” she gasped.

Gamora chuckled. “Don’t worry. It’ll be fun. You’ll see.”

When they walked outside, Lara saw others waiting for them already. They walked up a nearby hill and at the top Lara saw a huge valley behind it. She saw herd of strange creatures eating leaves from trees. They looked like some sort of small black antelopes except they had three pairs of long legs. 

She felt something metallic being put in her hand. She raised it and saw that Yondu had put a gun in her hand. It felt light, so it was easy for her to hold it.

“Ohhh no. I haven’t hold a gun in my life and you think I would hit those with this?” She said horrified. “At least let me try something unmoving first.”

“it’ll go just fine. Let’s go catch few.” Yondu said and put a hand on her shoulder to cheer her up.

“Please Yondu. I don’t want you to lose your.. I mean our meal just because I missed a shot,” Lara begged.

Yondu whistled and the arrow flew above his shoulder. “Don’t ya worry about that.” He said grinning.

They walked closer to the herd and took positions. Lara went down on her stomach and Yondu lay next to her. She felt his presence and found it hard to concentrate to the task.

“Okay.. Safety’s off so shoot when yer ready” He said looking at her sideways.

She pointed at the animals and aimed on one. She shot one time and the shot flew high above the animal. The herd took few nervous steps around but gathered soon back around the tree when they didn’t see anything threating. 

“Again. Aim a little lower.” Lara heard Yondu say next to her.

She aimed lower and the next shot hit the ground several feet from the animal. This time the animals ran a little further away. She felt frustrated and embarrassed. Sighing hard she put the gun down and looked at Yondu. “See? I totally suck at this and soon we starve because of me.”

“Let me show ya,” Yondu said.

She felt how Yondu’s upper body covered hers and he put his hands over hers and his cheek was next to hers. Her heart started to pound when he was so close to her. _Did he really think she could concentrate on shooting when he was almost on top of her?_

“Now… Look through that sight. Aim it so ya see the animal though it. When ya see it, pull the trigger.” His whispering sent shivers through her spine.

She breathed few times trying to concentrate at shooting and not the man laying on her. She noticed how good he smelled. _Shit! She gotta concentrate now!_ She aimed and saw the animal like Yondu had told. She pulled the trigger and shot. The animal collapsed and she was excited.

“I did it!” Lara shouted happily.

“Good girl!” Yondu said and kissed her cheek.

Yondu stood up pulling her along and whistled. She watched in awe how his arrow took few Adraxies down in seconds. She realized he was very skilled warrior. She chuckled when she remembered their first encounter and how she had imagined she could harm him with her pocket knife.

“I think that’s enough.” Rocket said and started to walk towards the animals.

“You girls can head back. We can deal with these and bring the meat. Good work Lara by the way.” Peter said giving her thumbs up sign before following Rocket.

Lara and Gamora walked back to the ship. She was proud she had hit with the gun. She felt she could really be part of this strange group.

“Nice hit. That’s the beginning. And with Yondu to help you you’ll be good at shooting in no time.” Gamora said joyfully.

“He’s a good teacher.” Lara answered trying to sound normal.

“And quite eager to teach you”, Gamora added grinning.

Lara blushed and laughed nervously. “Does it bother you or the others?” Lara asked knowing Gamora knew what she was talking about.

Gamora looked at her smiling and said “He’s a good man. We all love him, especially Peter. We want him to be happy and he seems to be happy with you. And we like you too so…”

“I like you too! In this little time I’ve been with you guys, you’ve become closer friends to me that I’ve ever had before… And he feels. Well it feels nice to be close to him.”

“I know. I’ve seen you too getting closer these past few weeks. Even before you two realized it.” Gamora said and winked at her.

Lara laughed and said “Yeah.. Well my past experiences with men weren’t that great. To be honest he’s the first man I’ve been truly interested since… Well actually ever.”

“He’s a good man. And I’ve known him for few years now and I think you are the first woman he’s seriously interested. Ever maybe. He won’t hurt you.”

Lara thought it would be best to ask Gamora about a thing that had passed her mind few times now. She struggled to find a way to ask it.

“Um.. Gamora.” Lara begun.

“Yes?” 

“So you’re with Peter? Like together?”

“Something like that.. why?”

Lara squirmed uncomfortably. “I can’t believe I have to do this… There’s no proper way to ask this so I just.. ask.”

Gamora stopped walking and turned to Lara. 

“Ask what?”

Lara put her hand on her forehead and pulled it over her face. She was mortified to ask anything like this.

“Ok… So you are together. Have you been together…?” She asked looking at her feet and continued “Is it possible for you to be together _like that?_ ”

Gamora stared at her with empty expression. And then it hit her.

“OH! Right… So you wanna know if you can…?” Gamora laughed.

Lara blushed and avoided her gaze. 

“In my experience your biologics are not that far from each other, assuming you are like Terran even you are not one.” 

Lara looked finally at Gamora and saw her grinning at her. She smiled still embarrassed. But she was relieved to know that she wouldn’t be a disappointment to Yondu if things went to that some day.

When they reached the ship, Lara decided to go to swim. She loved to swim, and she didn’t know when she had the next chance after they left the planet.

She was floating and enjoying the feeling of weightlessness when she heard the guys returning. She lifted her head and blushed when she saw Yondu looking at her hungrily.

“Let’s get inside and make proper food.” Rocket shouted while they carried the meat inside the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Gamora is a little ooc but I really like to make her a friend for Lara. A woman needs someone to talk to...


	6. Crystals and answers

In the evening Drax and Groot left to gather some tree branches to make a bonfire. They were going to depart in the morning so Gamora had suggested they spent the evening outside by the fire. They sat around the bonfire and everyone was telling tales of their travels around the universe to Lara. She listened at them and looked Yondu closely when they told about fight against Ego. It had peen pure luck he had survived. It had been matter of seconds when Kraglin had picked him in the ship.

Yondu stood up and went to pick few logs that he added to fire. He walked then to Lara and sat next to her on the sand. She was still amazed how in so short time had tables turned. She would have never guessed that before leaving the planet she would become close to him. She watched his proud profile. The light blue scars on his head made him look wild. She was horrified to know what had caused those scars and had noticed how sensitive subject it was to him. He had clearly expected for her to react differently when he told her about the slavery. She was sad he had to endure something like it but it didn’t change him in her eyes.

And now the tale about Ego. She realized there must have been many incidents where he had been hurt or nearly killed. She cared for him and she didn’t want anything bad to happen to him. But she knew she didn’t want him to change either.

“So it was quite close I didn’t get the chance meet you…” Lara said to him quietly.

“Many times. Not just that. There are lots of guys that want me dead.” He said looking into flames.

“I’m glad they haven’t succeeded.” Lara said putting her hand on his hand.

Yondu grinned and said, “I’m quite hard to kill.”

He pulled her to lean him and stroked softly her back. She leaned her head against his shoulder. Gamora was smiling at her and Lara couldn’t resist to grin back.

It was getting late and Lara started to doze off still leaning to his shoulder. She felt how Yondu moved to pull her in his arms and lift her up. She drifted to sleep against his chest and woke up when he opened a door. She looked around and saw he had brought her to her room. Her heart started to beat fast.

“Yondu… I… I’m not…” She stammerd.

“Shh. Just bringing you to sleep. Nothing more,” He said in a calming tone.

He put her gently to the bed and left to his room. She felt too sleepy to take her clothes off, but her pants were quite uncomfortable to sleep in, so she rose and undressed and went back to bed. She was asleep in matter of minutes.

*****

Rocket steered the Milano off ground and they left the planet. It was time to head to get the crystals. When they departed from planets gravity everyone took their seat belts off and started to prepare themselves for the gig. Lara watched them and tried to stay off their way when they took gears back and forth. She saw Drax carry a pile of guns and realized that this gig was possibly dangerous. She walked to Rocket who was reading something from a transparent screen in his hands.

“Rocket… Is this gig of yours dangerous?” She asked.

“Nah.. Nothing we can’t handle.” Rocket said confidently.

“But the guns Drax was carrying…?”

Rocket sighed and turned the screen off. “Hey… We’ve been doing this for years. We’ve saved the frikin’ galaxy. This is nothing, trust me!”

Lara nodded at him and looked out of the window. They were closing in the planet. She didn’t want to annoy Rocket any further, so she just stood silent and watched how he prepared the ship for landing. Lara remembered her iPod had to be somewhere unless it had dropped when that prisoner attacked her. She would be alone for some time, so she needed something to sooth her nerves and spend time. Music always relaxed her.

“Hey Rocket. Sorry, I have to bother you. Got any clue if there was this white small electronic device with me when you took me along?”

“I can do this with my eyes tied. Yeah.. Peter knew instantly what it was and took it. He was overly excited about it. I even made a charger for it.”

“Thank you. I must go and ask him.”

She walked to Peter who was checking his gun. She watched him a while when he cleaned and prepared the gun. He made the task look so easy and simple, though it looked quite complex machine. He took parts off it and after cleaning, clicked back in their places. Few final touches and he put it down. He noticed Lara standing next to him and smiled to her.

“Hey Peter… Is there any possibility I could get my iPod back?” She asked him.

“Your what…? Oh! That! Yeah you can have it back if you let me borrow it sometimes. I’ve been listening to it since I borrowed it from you.” He said smiling sheepisly. “It’s in my desk. You can go and pick it up.”

Lara nodded and went to take it and decided to go to her room to listen to it. She hesitated a moment on Yondu’s room wanting to see him before they left but she was too shy to enter his room without his permission. She went to her room, laid back on her bed and put the headphones on.

Yondu walked to her room just before they were leaving. She was laying on her bed smiling softly and her legs were moving rhythmically. He’d seen this many times with Peter so he knew she was listening to music. _Terrans and their strange habits…_

He touched her knee and she opened her eyes. She took an earpod off her ear and looked at him questioningly.

“We’re going now. Stay in the ship. It’s safe inside so you need not worry. We’ll be back in 24 hours.”

She just nodded. She was afraid that something could happen to them. He gave her a quick kiss and left.

It was quite boring to stay behind since she didn’t have anything to do in the ship. She wondered around the ship and tried to spend time as much as possible. She made food for herself and ate. She found some book laying in kitchen but her common was not good enough yet, so she couldn’t read it. Eventually after hours of doing nothing she assumed it was “evening” so she went to bed and fell asleep.

She woke up after hours of sleep. It was hard to estimate time passing in space where there is no sun to define if it was day or night. She stretched for a while and went to kitchen to get some food. She put the earpods on and listened to Adele and sang along while walking to the deck to watch out of the window. The planet was rather ugly. There were no trees or anything green and the air wasn’t clean looking. It was like in photos she’d seen from polluted cities back on Earth.

She was again deep in her thoughts and started to sing along the songs she heard. She had always loved to sing but had been too shy to do in front of others. After leaving Earth (or rather abducted from there) she was rarely alone. It was strange to be around other people all the time after she’d spent months mostly alone. It was boring to be alone in the ship when she had nothing to do there but thinking about it now, she was glad she had this little time just for herself.

***

Yondu walked in the ship. Things didn’t go as smoothly as they had hoped but they got the crystals. Drax had some nasty cuts, Peter got some bruises and Yondu was covered in blood that was luckily not his own.

He heard a divine sound when walking inside. He walked to the deck and saw Lara watching out of the window and singing and it sounded beautiful. He had never heard anything like it before. Gamora, Peter and Drax walked in also and stared at Lara.

When the song ended she turned around and saw the others looking at her. She blushed. She never sung in front of others. Then she realized that Yondu was covered in blood. She ripped the pods out of her ears and ran to him.

“Oh my god! What happened?” She almost shouted watching him in horror looking for cuts or holes where the blood came from.

“Don’t worry. It’s not mine… But what was that just before? I’ve never heard anything like it before.” Yondu said looking at her strange expression in his face.

Lara then noticed the others watching her too. “Oh it’s just. Well I like singing but I don’t do it in front of others. But hey. Did you get what you went to get? Anyone hurt?” She asked hoping they would just forget her “performance”.

“Just few cuts and bruises but nothing life threatening.” Peter said when he snapped out of trance.

Rocket walked in with Groot. He was carrying a bag that contained the crystals.

“Hey guys we should get ready to leave before they come after us.”

They left the planet fast. Gamora checked Drax and Peter and patched them up. They took their course towards the buyer. They took the shortcut using jump point and when they arrived to the buyer Lara was told she could join them this time.

The place was some sort of city where lived all kinds of creatures. Lara saw all kinds of shops where she hoped she could visit to see what they were selling. However, she knew they were in rush to get the crystals to the buyer, so she stood silent.

The buyer was an old man with silver toned skin. He lived in very expensive looking mansion just outside of the city. Lara noticed he was clearly of high standing since he had numerous servants and bodyguards. Lara walked behind the others and studied them, so she wouldn’t do anything stupid to insult anyone.

“Welcome guardians.” The man said. “Hope you had a pleasant journey here. ”

“Same shit as always. Seems ya got a new over-expensive castle for yerself? Yer ego didn’t fit in the last one?” Yondu rasped at him.

Asrix smiled at him, “Well it seems you still haven’t learned proper manners. One would think after all these years you would have learned at least some.”

Peter chuckled at his comment. He remembered many times when Asrax had scolded Yondu for his bad manners over the years. And every time Yondu would behave the same way.

Yondu chuckled too. “Well guess I’m a slow learner. Okay okay. How’re ya doin’?”

Asrax chuckled too. “I’m fine. And since you have come to me I assume you got what I asked you to bring to me?”

Rocket handed the bag to him and he looked inside of it. He looked satisfied to see what was in the bag.

“Ahh yes. Thank you. My assistant here will give you the payment. And since it seems you managed to get all the crystals there will be a bonus.” The man said looking inside the bag.

“Thank you very much sir.” Gamora said bowing.

The man smiled at them and said “Ah, Here’s a perfect example of good manners. You should learn from her Yondu. Would you like to stay for dinner?”

“Thank you for the offering but we really need to go get some gears before departing so we are in a bit of a Hurry.” Gamora said politely.

“I’m sorry to see you going so soon. It would have been a pleasure to dine with you. But I understand you are busy. Perhaps some other time,” Asrax said smiling.

They turned around and begun to walk away. Lara stood to walk behind them again. She glanced behind her and saw how Asrax stood still suddenly. He turned around fast and searched something with his eyes. When he saw Lara, his expression changed completely. His polite smile vanished, and he had astonished look on his face. Chills ran through her spine and she took few fast steps to walk closer to the crew.

“Wait!” Asrax shouted after them.

They turned around and saw him watching Lara intently. He stood still for a moment before taking few careful steps towards them. The look on his face was like he’d seen a ghost

“ _What_ do we have here?” He asked and took few more steps towards Lara.

Yondu came to stand in front of Lara. Asrax turned to watch Yondu who was clearly willing to do anything to protect her. He pulled his jacket a little behind and the man saw the tip of his Yaka arrow. He clearly knew what he was dealing with and he lifted his hands up.

He stopped and said. “Do not worry. I’m not to harm her in any way.”

“What do ya want?” Yondu said in threatening voice.

“You don’t have a slightest clue what you have here do you?” The man said watching each of them at a time. He smiled when he saw Yondu frown and looking totally clueless.

Lara took a step to her side to see the man. His eyes locked to her instantly and she saw awe in his eyes.

“What are you talking about?” Rocket said irritated.

He took a few steps closer and the crew circled Lara ready to act.

“Calm down. No-one here will do anything to harm her… or you.” The man said raising his hands up. “I just need to make sure she’s actually what I think she is.”

Lara found her voice and said. “Which is…?”

“You don’t know yourself either? This is remarkable.” He just said.

“Just cut the crap and spit it out. What do ya know?” Yondu snapped at him.

The man stood silent for a moment and then spoke. ”I’m not the one to tell you. If you wish to know who she is, you need to go to space edge. I’ll give you the coordinates.” The man said. “You can trust me not to tell anyone about this, but I cannot highlight it enough that you need to keep her hidden. And safe. There will be an army after you if they knew who was with you.”

“Bullshit! Just spit it out what ya know!” Yondu threatened him.

Asrax didn’t even blink at his threats. He continued with calm tone. “It’s best you don’t know anything before you reach your destination. Luckily there are none in the universe who could keep her safer than you. And with you Yondu, she will be safest since I sense in you that you would give your life over hers. And for that I appreciate you more than you can ever understand. Now go. Your payment and the coordinates have been taken to your ship.” The conversation was over. They knew they wouldn’t get any more information from Asrax so they prepared to leave.

Asrax bowed at her and Lara was puzzled. He seemed to be that kind of a man who rarely bowed to anyone. Why would she bow to her? Things were getting stranger and stranger. First someone tried to kill her. Then someone got killed because of her. And now some high class guy knew what she was and refused to tell them. And the talk about an army after them if someone knew about her. She started to wonder if she actually wanted to know anything anymore.

“Well that was strange. You think we can trust the guy? Or is this a trap?” Rocket asked while they walked back to the ship.

Yondu thought for a moment before answering. “I’ve known him for three decades and he’s the most honorable being I know. And if he let us go, there was certainly a reason. I don’t say this often, but I trust his words.”

Lara had been so deep in her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed that Gamora and Yondu had stayed behind until they walked in the ship half an hour later. They were talking something and looked at her smiling. She frowned but didn’t ask anything. She had a feeling that people around her talked about her all the time after the meeting with this buyer. 

The Milano departed off the planet and when they were in the space she went to her room. There was a package on her bed that wasn’t there before. It was a large metallic box. She went to it and opened it. She gasped when she noticed it was full of clothes and other supplies.

“Saw ya watching the shops when we walked past them and thought ya might want some own clothes and other women stuff.” Lara heard Yondu say behind her. He had walked to her room behind her but she had been so deeply in her thoughts she hadn’t noticed him.

She turned around and smiled. “Thank you so much! But how can I ever pay for these? And how did you know what to get? Ohh. Right. Gamora” She said when she remembered those two walking together into the ship after them.

“It was yer money we spent there.” Yondu answered.

“My what? I don’t have any money?” Lara asked and leaned back to look at him questioningly.

“Ohh yes ya do. Ya’re part of the crew so ya get your share. It’s a small share but share all the same. And Asrax sent ya his regards. Ya don’t need to worry about money. It seems ya have his respect for some reason I’m hoping to find out why soon enough,” He said.

“This is too much. But I thank you!” Lara said smiling. She leaned to give him a quick kiss, but he had other things in his mind.

He kissed her passionately and took her in his arms. She leaned towards him and enjoyed the kiss. His lips searched her neck and he nipped it gently few times minding he didn’t pierce her skin with his sharp teeth. She sighed and stroked his scalp and subconsciously urged him to continue. He kissed her jaw and cheek and finally returned to her lips. He hugged her tightly and after few more kisses he leaned back to look her in the eyes. She smiled at him and let her hands fall of his head stroking his cheeks along the way.

“Let’s go to others. Let’s find out where our journey takes us next,” he rasped and took her hand. 

They walked to the deck and found the others gathered around a table talking agitated. Peter was pointing at the starmap and drawing lines across it. Rocket interrupted him several times drawing lines also. They were arguing who had the best idea for something.

“Yondu there’s something you should see here.” Peter said when he saw them approaching.

They walked to the table. Lara didn’t know how to read the map. It was hard to perceive the 3D map. But when she saw the lines that Peter and Rocket had drawn she understood that wherever they were going it was far away.

“So. We are here. And the coordinates he gave us takes us here.” Rocket said pointing a red spot near the edge of the map and continued. “That’s unmapped area. And it’s 1200 jumps straight from here. It will take at least a month to get there safely so we don’t have to pass the Kree territory.”

“Oh fuck.” Was all Yondu could say.

Lara looked at the map and then them. “So what now? You think we should just forget about it?” She asked not wanting to hear the answer.

“Hell no! I want to know what we’re to find in there!” Rocket said.

Lara looked at him sadly and said. “But if it’s so far away… And you must have other things to do. I don’t want to be a burden.” 

“You are one of us now. And we have a mission to go there so we go. So get ready girl for an adventure.” Drax said to her.

She looked at them and smiled warmly at them. “Thank you guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they finally got a lead.. But what will they find when they reach their destination?


	7. Break from traveling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so now this story get's it's explicit rating.

They decided not to rush into their destination and take 50 jumps a day at a max. That gave them time to research their destination a little before entering into unmapped area.

The days passed fast. They stopped at some small planets where they got fuel and other supplies. Lara studied more common and tried to learn something of their destination. There was only a little of information to be found and it was mostly useless. She was frustrated and so were the others. Rocket and Peter was often arguing who got to steer the Milano once they got into the unmapped area. She could hear them through the corridors and she was sad it was partly her fault they argued.

Gamora noticed her discomfort and comforted her. “Hey, don’t worry. That’s not your fault. They’re always arguing. They almost got us killed then both wanted to steer when we ran from the Sovereign.”

After two weeks of traveling they all were tired. Gamora suggested they kept few days break at Puryx. It was a planet where travelers stopped often. There were lots of hotels, bars and other places to visit. There was no resistance, so Peter set their destination to it. Lara was happy to get to walk on land again and see sun. She really missed the sunshine on her face.

They landed on a landing place near one city. Peter had chosen it because there was his favorite bar where they sold something similar he used to drink when he was a child back in Terra. Lara decided she wanted to look nice when they went to the city, so she went to her room to change clothes. She was pleased to find Gamora had bought her a dress. She couldn’t help noticing most of the clothes there was were blue. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

She brushed her hair and braided it to one side. She went back to look for some underwear. She blushed when she saw what was in there. She would have never dared to buy anything like them by herself but when she put one matching pair on she felt beautiful. She put the dress on and went to look for the others. Gamora was waiting for her by the door.

“The guys left already. I said we would follow them when we were ready,” Gamora said turning to look at her. “Oh, it looks perfect on you! Bet he can’t keep his eyes off you,” she continued winking at her.

Lara giggled and followed her outside. They walked short distance to the bar Peter had talked about. They entered the bar and saw it was full. They had to squeeze through group of god knows what creatures. When Lara finally saw Yondu sitting by the bar she smiled and walked to him. She touched his shoulder and he turned around. She saw him open his mouth slightly and he watched her from head to toes admiring.

“Ya look too good for your own good,” He rasped to her ear when he pulled her to his arms. “Waddya wanna drink?”

“I don’t know. Something good,” She said smiling at him. She had butterflies in her stomach when he held her close.

He ordered two shots and some red drink. He gave one of the shots to her and drank his in one gulp. She followed her lead and started to cough when the liquid burned hew throat. He laughed at her and gave the red drink to her hands. They went to sit to the table that Drax had managed to get for them. They sat there and spent the evening drinking and talking. The break did good for all of them. It was Lara's time to tell them about life on Terra. For her it was boring, but the crew listened her with great interest. They were amazed how most of Terran's still believed there wasn't life outside their little planet.

They talked and drank for the whole evening. Lara tried to drink as much as they did but she wasn't used to drinking. She felt she was becoming drunk so she tried to slow down before anyone noticed. When it was getting late Lara started to yawn.

“Wanna go back to Milano?” Yondu asked her.

She nodded and stood up. She hadn’t realized she was _that_ drunk before the world started to spin around her. Her legs were shaky, and she felt how Yondu lifted her to his arms. “Too much alcohol?” He chuckled at her.

She giggled. “I am not drunk! I was just…” She forgot what she was going to say. “Ok.. I may be little drunk.”

He chuckled at her and walked out of the bar carrying her. She started to resist when they got out of the bar.

“Yondu, you can’t carry me back to the ship _again_! You must have done that like ten times now and it’s embarrassing. I can walk on my own,” Lara said and struggled to get down.

Yondu laughed at her and put her gently down. When her feet touch the ground she instantly regretted her persistence. She took few cautious steps and almost fell. She would have fallen if Yondu hadn’t held her up. She giggled and tried to walk keeping her head up. She heard him struggle not to laugh at her and when she stumbled again he laughed and lifted her to his arms again. He walked to Milano carrying her and took her to his room. She had never been inside his room. It was larger than her room and there was a large bed next to a window. Yondu walked through the room and Lara finally realized he had brought her to his room.

“Umm… Yondu. Wait. I… I’m not,” She mumbled but didn’t find words. Her heart started to beat harder and she grew restless.

Yondu smiled knowingly at her. “Relax girl. We’re here only to sleep. My bed is much better that that guest bed of yers. I promise, we’ll just sleep.”

She relaxed by his words. He lowered her to his bed and went to a closet. He dug through some piles of clothes and pulled a red t-shirt out. He tossed it to her and went out of the room closing the door behind him.

She quickly took her pants and jacket off and pulled his shirt on. It smelled wonderful like he always did. It was a mix of engine oil, leather and something she didn’t recognize but she loved the smell. He came back in the room and when he saw her wearing his shirt he smiled wickedly.

“Looks way better on ya than me”

Lara blushed, and he walked to the bed. He lied down next to her but didn’t touch her. He’d let her set the pace. She laid down and turned on her side to face him. He turned his head and looked at her silently. Lara yawned, and he chuckled. He turned her gently to her other side and tugged her under the blanket and then spooned her from behind.

Kissing her neck once he just said good night and started to sleep. Lara felt the butterflies in her stomach once more and doubted she couldn’t sleep. But listening Yondu’s calm breathing made her feel safe in his arms that eventually she fell asleep.

Yondu woke in the middle of the night when Lara started to move nervously in her sleep. She was clearly having a nightmare and he tried to calm her down. “Shh.. Nothing will ever hurt you anymore. I’ll keep you safe”, he said and kissed her neck again. She calmed down instantly and sighed in her sleep. She felt amazing in his arms and he couldn’t believe his luck finding her.

In his 57 years he’d never liked in anyone like this. He thought he would never have feelings towards anyone. Feelings caused troubles because they make one vulnerable. But Lara… There was something in her that he just couldn’t resist. Everything in her called him and he was still amazed she actually shared at least some of those feelings. She was now sleeping calmly in his embrace and he started to sleep again.

Lara woke up in a strange place again. She felt Yondu holding her tightly against his body and she smiled. She tried to move but Yondu was holding her tightly and suddenly she felt something hard on her lower back. She was going to try what it was before the realization hit her. _He is large!_ She blushed deep red and stood absolutely still. He was snoring a little, so he was fast asleep. She needed to go to bathroom so carefully she tried to move but Yondu pulled her more tightly against him. 

Yondu begun to awaken and started to stroke her side. She had always been very ticklish, so she started to giggle and squirm. She felt him stiffen and realized what her moving must have felt. He pulled his hips little apart from her and stood still for a while.

He coughed once and said in rough voice “Sorry ‘bout that. Can’t help it in the morning especially when I wake up having ya in my arms.”

She relaxed by his words. She actually felt good knowing he was ok with it and didn’t make a number about it. “It’s fine… I just… I do want to but…”

He lifted his head to rest on his hand and said “Hey. We’re in no hurry here. I’m not some green guy who rushes into things. Ya set the phase.”

Lara leaned to kiss him softly and he responded holding himself.

“But I can’t control my body full and it responds to your presence. It’s no secret that I want ya…” He said smirking.

She sighed and put her forehead to his shoulder. She inhaled his scent.

“I want you too, there’s no denying it. I just… I’m afraid. Not of you, but because I fear I’m a disappointment to you.” She said keeping hear head still on his shoulder.

He leaned back enough to kiss her passionately and said “Ya can never be a disappointment to me. Ever.”

They kissed for a while when Lara remembered her need to go to the toilet. She rose fast smiling and ran to the bathroom. After she came back and saw him lying on the bed shirtless eyes closed. His body was amazing. He was large and muscular, and she couldn’t help going to sit next to him and put her hand on his abdomen. His skin felt cooler and firmer than hers. He had scars all over his torso and she trailed her fingertips along them. She was so focused in what she was doing that she didn’t notice how his body had started to respond to her touch.

Yondu pulled her atop of him. “Ya better stop that ya little minx. Or I won’t be able to keep my hands off ya.” he said before kissing her.

“I’m sorry Yondu. Didn’t mean to…” she tried to say to him but he interrupted her.

“Hey. I was just teasing ya. Though it was true, I can’t keep my hands off ya,” Yondu said grinning and placed his hands on her butt and squeezed it.

She giggled in surprise. His touch was welcome to her and she actually wanted him to touch her. With Gary, who had very twisted attitude towards sex, she felt his touch wasn’t welcome. It resembled her too much about the assault. But with Yondu… She really wanted him to touch her.

They heard a quick knock on the door before the door opened.

“Hey Yondu we’re getting ready to depart and… oh….” Peter said walking in but stopped and looked at them in horror.

“Oh gosh! This burned into my retina for the rest of my life. Geez.. get a room!” He continued before rushing out.

Lara put her head on Yondu’s chest and giggled in embarrassment.

Yondu growled “That bloody cub.”

“Well Yondu… You are his daddy and one does not want to know their parents having.. uh.. action in bedroom.” 

“Action in bedroom? Ya mean sex?” Yondu looked at her smirking. “Ya can’t say sex?”

Lara kept her head buried on his chest and shook her head. She felt his chest vibrate when he laughed at her.

“Oh and by the way. There are some who wish to know about their parent’s sex life. Ask Drax.” He said grinning at her.

“I think I’ll pass,” she laughed. She’d learned Drax was very straightforward person and she didn’t doubt for a second he would tell her about his parents sexlife with great detail if she asked. She shivered at that thought.

***

After that night Lara slept in Yondu’s room every night. He actually had carried her belongings there, so it was now her room too.

After some days of traveling Lara woke up some ‘morning’ before Yondu. She felt his member pressing her back and she smiled wickedly. She moved her hips tentatively and heard him growl in his sleep. She waited a while and moved again, this time a little more boldly. He clearly woke up and groaned. He moved his hips carefully away and breathed a little more heavily than normally. She couldn’t keep a giggle emerging out and bit her lip to muffle it. In a heartbeat she felt how she was pulled on her back and Yondu was on top of her.

“Watch out minx. Ya better not do that if ya’re not ready to bear the consequences.” He growled at her.

“And if I am…?” She said in a serious tone. His rough voice sent shivers along her spine. She absolutely loved his voice.

His eyes searched hers and saw she was serious. He smiled and leaned to kiss her passionately and she kissed him back eagerly. He tasted amazing and Lara hoped this moment would last forever. After some time of just kissing, he moved lower and kissed her jaw and neck. His hand trailed down, stopped to her breast for a while before moving further down. He leaned back so he could use both of his hands to lift her shirt. She helped him to take it off and he stopped to stare at her.

“Ya’re perfect…”

He laid his hands almost carefully on her body. Centaurians body temperature was lower that human so his hands felt cool on her body. His rough hands trailed from her stomach to her shoulders and to her cheeks. He leaned back to give her a small kiss before moving down. He leaned to kiss her stomach and she giggled when his beard touched her skin.

“Sorry, I tickle too easily.”

He kissed his way up to her breasts. She gasped when he sucked one nipple in his mouth. His hand rose to touch the other breast and he moved to kiss it also. Her hands rose to caress his back. His shirt was still on, so she pulled it out of his pants and pulled it up. He rose enough to pull it off and leaned to kiss her. Her hands were instantly back caressing his back. She felt that he had dozens of scars there too and her fingers trailed along them. He groaned to her skin when he felt her hands there.

He kissed her neck again and his hand trailed slowly down to her lower belly. She felt sweet ache in her core. His hand trailed over her knickers between her thighs and caressed her gently over them. She moaned in his mouth and arched her hips against his hand. He smiled and lowered his head first to her breasts and kissed both of them. Then he made his way down kissing every inch on the way.

He started to pull her knickers down and kissed her thigh. She almost jumped and lifted her head to look at him. She kept her legs together, too ashamed to let him look at her. _What if he doesn’t like it? If it’s ugly compared what he’s used to with other species…_

Yondu saw concern in her eyes but had no idea what she was worried about. He pulled her knickers all the way down and noticed how she kept her legs together. Smiling slightly, he gently put his hands to her knees and pulled them apart.

She finally opened her legs for him and her cheeks were burning hot and she trembled, but relaxed when she saw wondering look on his face. He mumbled something she couldn’t understand. He leaned to kiss her knee and her thighs and before she realized what he was up to, his lips were on her lower lips. 

“What are you…”

She didn’t get to finish the sentence when Yondu gave tentative lick on the little bundle between her legs. She welt as a lightning struck through her body and she moaned.

“Oh my god… Yondu…”

Her head dropped back to pillows and her back arched. He licked the bundle again just to see her react to it. She was wonderful and so genuine. He buried his tongue in her folds and she moaned. He couldn’t get enough of her and he loved how she tasted. She bit her fist, so she wouldn’t scream and wake up the whole ship. He gently inserted first one finger and then two and licked her in the meantime. She moaned and moved her hips towards his fingers faster and faster and finally she fell over the edge. She cried his name and trembled. He licked every drop of her juices, and when she finally calmed down he rose up. He went to lay next to her caressing her body with his left hand.

She watched him expectantly, but he just laid there watching her.

“Why did you stop. Did I do something wrong?” Lara asked and rose to sit. She felt very vulnerable and was afraid she’d done something he was upset about.

“You did nothing wrong. Like I said we’re in no hurry. We can continue this another time” He answered.

She furrowed her brows but then smiled and rose and straddled him. She leaned to kiss him and whispered “Oh I’ve had enough time to even my breath. I want you. Now.”

He smiled wickedly and begun to caress her body again and turned her so she was under him again. He stood up and took his pants off. Lara watched his naked body in awe. Everything in him was huge. His cock resembled closely to human man but wasn’t exactly the same, and it was big. She was definitely going to need time to adjust. She had seen his naked torso before but seeing him naked made her realize just how amazing body he actually had.

He smiled when he saw her watching him hungrily. He knew he had good build caused by decades of training and hard working. He saw her watching his cock and she was at least a little afraid. He was a large man and she was so small. He’d never been with a Terran woman before, but he’d seen some Terran men and knew he was large compared to them.

He came over her and kissed her. “We’re going to take it slow. I need ya to tell me if you hurt.” He whispered to her. “I know Centaurians are larger than Terrans so we are going take it slowly.”

He settled between her legs and guided himself to her entrance. He pushed the tip inside her and groaned when he felt how tight she was. He took few deep breaths to calm down. _he really needed to take it slow…_ He pushed slowly little further. 

She sucked breath when he entered her. He filled her completely and she felt so full. It didn’t hurt but it felt a little uncomfortable at first. But after a while it started to feel better… Much better. He watched her carefully to find any signs of distress, but she just smiled at him. He pushed a little further and she moaned and closed her eyes. He wasn’t sure if she was hurting so he pulled back a little.

“Don’t you dare to stop now!” she said and wrapped her legs around him.

He thrusted slowly in her deepening his thrusts little by little until he was almost completely inside her. He tried to hold back and push in very slowly but Lara grew tired of waiting. She started to move her hips against him making him groan, and he pushed his whole length in her. She moaned again and moved her hips towards him. He lost control and started to move inside her. She felt tight and wet around him and he buried his face in her neck. She started to breath heavily and trembled. He pushed in again and again and felt how she came again. He felt her walls constrict around him and he came too shouting her name.

He collapsed on top of her breathing heavily. Lara caressed his back and sighed. She felt amazing. She wanted to be there forever. She wasn’t sure for how long they just lied there before he rolled next to her. She turned to him and put her arm around him. He took her into his arms and pulled her on him.

“Hope I didn’t hurt ya. Ya made me lose control totally and I don’t lose control. Ever.” He said looking her intently.

“Are you kidding me. It’s the first time I’ve… Never mind.” she said blushing.

Yondu took her face to his hands. “Thought ya looked surprised when I licked you… What kind of an idiot ya dated back on Terra if he couldn’t please ya?” he said frowning.

“The kind who was interested only on his own pleasure I guess. Can’t believe what I’ve missed all these years. Needed to travel across the universe to find it out” she said laughing. “You were amazing. It was… I must’ve done something right to find you.” She added laying her chin on his chest and watching him in the eyes.

“The stupidest guy in the universe to treat ya badly and letting ya go. Ya’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever met.” He said caressing her hair softly.

“Yeah… Well he didn’t take it lightly when I didn’t want to have sex with him after the attack. But to be honest it was only little to do with the attack. In the end I didn’t enjoy being with him at all.” She sighed and continued “Being with him was all about him. I’ve never… Well you know… With him.”

He grinned wickedly and said “Then we need to take those years back.”

He rolled on top of her again and kissed her. She giggled at first but when his hands trailed to her breasts she moaned into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I said when I begun this story that this is my first writing. So that means this was my first writing what happens between the sheets (after writing this I should be able to use word sex :D )
> 
> Tell me what you think...


	8. Rainbow planet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so life's busy at the moment so I don't have as much time to write for some time. But here's the next chapter. I'm still not totally pleased with it, but wanted to post it when I couldn't make it any better.

That afternoon Rocket called them all to the deck. He had found something interesting on their way to space edge.

“Look, there’s a rainbow planet just 4 hours from here. Those are rare and I’ve never seen one. There could be that valuable rainbow ore if it has moons orbiting it. And who could say no to some extra profit?” Rocket told them when they all had arrived at the deck.

Peter looked at the map and said “Hmm. Worth a try. And we are nicely on schedule so few hours don’t matter. Right?” 

“Agreed. And those are something one should see at least once in a lifetime.” Gamora added.

Peter changed their course and headed towards the rainbow planet. Lara had a strange feeling about it but she couldn’t figure out what it was. The feeling grew stronger every minute they approached the rainbow planet. She felt a soft pull in her body towards their destination. The feeling wasn’t exactly bad, but it made her feel uncomfortable.

“So… What’s so special with these rainbow planets?” Lara asked while watching the starmap. Their destination planet was glowing bright red and they were moving fast towards it.

“They are extremely rare. Only few of those exist and no one knows how they came to be. All we know is that they are not formed like other planets and they form extremely valuable mineral around them. If there are moons orbiting it, you can find that ore on those. The planet itself is inaccessible. No one knows why, but you just cannot enter the planet if you don’t wanna end up dead.” Rocket explained.

“What happens if you go near the planet?” Lara asked.

“According to these notes there is a warning first. You’ll lose all power from your ship. They come back after a while and if you still approach it there is a colorful flash and the ship is vaporized.” Rocket read from the screen. “And according to this, there’s no life in those planets even though the surface should be habitable. So no one knows who or what caused those ships to destroy.”

Lara shivered. “So how do you know how near we can go?”

Rocket seemed to think about it a little longer before answering. ”Well don’t the planet tell us when?” He laughed at her expression which was full of terror. “Oh don’t you worry. I’ll keep us far enough to avoid death. Here are details of how to approach it and we’ll stay a little further just to be sure.”

“There it is! I’ll slow down so you guys can see it.” Rocket shouted.

It was beautiful. To Lara, it looked like Saturn but it was full of vibrating colors. It had all the colors of a rainbow. It was a very small planet compared to others Lara had seen past few weeks. The planet was still far away, but the feeling inside her grew stronger every minute. She thought about telling the others about it but something prevented her. She just couldn’t find the words.

“Bad luck though. No moons.” Peter said staring at the planet.

“No wonder. The moons were cut to pieces to mine the ore.” Yondu said looking at the planet wistfully. “Damn it would be cool to visit the planet.” He continued.

The strange feeling Lara had was making her feel very uncomfortable. She felt like the planet was pulling her towards it like a gravity. She was afraid of it. She tried to tell how she felt but the words stuck to her throat.

“I think we should stay here and not go closer…” She said when she finally managed to speak something.

“Don’t worry. We are still far from it. Just trust me. I know perfectly what I’m doing.” Rocket smirked at her.

He flew closer to the planet and Lara started to shiver. She took some steps backwards and stumbled to Drax.

“Ha! You really are afraid! It’s just a planet.” Drax laughed at her.

Yondu walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. “It’s fine. The Rat may be an imbecile but not stupid enough to kill us all. Nothing to worry. You really should go to the window and look at it. It’s not something ya see every day. It might actually be the first and the last ya see in yer lifetime.” 

“Hey shut up Yondu! I’m not an imbecile!” Rocket snapped.

Rocket stopped the Milano when he thought they were close enough. Everyone walked to the window and admired the planet. Everyone else than Lara. She didn’t want to go any closer to the planet that she was already.

Gamora glanced at her and said. “Come on Lara! You don’t wanna miss this!”

Lara walked hesitantly to the window and felt the pulling become stronger. She looked at the planet. It was beautiful, but something was wrong. She wanted to take steps back, but her feet were glued to the floor. All she could do was to stare at the beautiful sight in front of them. The vibrating colors on the planet’s surface mesmerized her and she couldn’t look away.

Suddenly Groot pointed at the planet. “I am Groot!”

Rocket looked where he pointed and said. “What? Where? I don’t see anything.” 

“What the twig said?” Yondu asked Rocket.

”He said he saw some sort of ray.” Rocket answered still watching where Groot had pointed.

“We really should leave”, Lara said.

“Look there! Now I saw it too!” Gamora said pointing left.

They all looked where she pointed and saw colorful ray moving and disappearing. It flew back and forth like it was searching for something. The ray became smaller and smaller when it came further from the planet and when it reached some point it just disappeared. They searched for another ray but saw nothing. Suddenly the Milano went totally dark. They had lost all power.

“ROCKET! You said this would be far enough! We need to get out of here!” Peter shouted.

“What the hell! This is far enough! We’re nowhere near enough for it to attack us!” Rocket shouted back and ran to control panel.

“That’s not good.” Drax said pointing straight ahead.

They saw a colorful ray coming straight towards them. This time it flew straight towards them, not zigzagging. It looked like it had found its destination.

“We’re gonna die!” Peter shouted and ran to Rocket and tried to press buttons in control panel. He sat on the captain’s chair and pushed Rocket away from there.

“’The hell you think you’re doing? We have no power! That’s not helping!” Rocket snapped at him.

The others backed from the window. The ray was approaching at them and there was nothing they could do about it. But Lara stood still. She was still glued to where she was standing. She could only stare at the approaching ray.

“Lara! Get back here. Get away from the window!” Lara heard Yondu shout from behind.

She couldn’t move. She heard how the others shouted at her, but she couldn’t hear their words. She could only stare at the ray and wait for death.

Yondu took few steps towards Lara and begged her to come back, but she stood still. The ray hit the window and came through it without breaking it.

“Lara!” Was all Yondu could shout before the ray hit her.

They looked in terror how the colorful light surrounded her. She was standing still, and the light circled her. Yondu tried to run to her but Drax and Groot stopped him. He tried to fight to get to her but they held him knowing there was nothing he could do.

“Let me go!” Yondu shouted at them.

“It’s too late.” Drax said plainly.

The light was still circling Lara, but nothing seemed to happen. Suddenly they saw a bright flash and the colorful ray disappeared. Lara collapsed in the floor and Yondu ripped his hands from Drax and Groot and ran to her. In the same second, they got the power back and Peter and Rocket steered the Milano backwards away from the planet.

Yondu reached Lara and collapsed to his knees next to her. She looked unharmed, but she didn’t move. He touched gently at her and got a powerful electric shock to his fingertips. He pulled his hand away quickly and looked at it.

“What the hell?” Yondu cursed.

“What happened?” Gamora asked and walked towards them.

“Don’t touch her! It did something to her. Got an electric shock or something from her when I tried to touch her.”

“Are you all right?” Gamora asked him.

“Yes I’m ok. But what about her. What the hell happened to her?”

“Don’t know but you must come and help us to make sure Milano’s all right we get away from here. Alive.”

“Lara! Wake up!” Yondu shouted at her.

He had never been so afraid in his life. He was looking at Lara and felt like he had a spear struck through his chest. She was laying completely still like the first time he had seen her. He wanted to touch her, but he knew he needed to go help the others to get the Milano checked.

**

Lara felt like she was dreaming. When the light came through the window and hit her, she thought she was going to die. The pulling in her body had stopped the second the light had touched her skin. The light circled her, and it felt warm. She heard Yondu shouting her name from behind, but the light didn’t let her move. It felt like it scanned through her body like it was searching for something.

It felt like hours had passed when the light had finally scanned her. She felt a powerful pulse run through her body and she blacked out. When she woke up she heard Rocket and Yondu shouting at each other.

“Ya fucking rat! Ya said ya knew how near we can go!” Yondu roared.

“I knew and we were further than that. Much further!” Rocket shouted back.

Yondu pointed at Lara and said. “Then how the fuck do ya explain what just happened?” 

“How the hell should I know?”

Lara opened her eyes and looked around her. She was still lying at same spot where she blacked out. Slowly she rose up to sit and looked at them.

“You know… I told you this was a bad idea.” She said and got everyone’s attention.

“Lara!” Yondu shouted and ran to her. 

Lara frowned when Yondu came to her but didn’t touch her. _Had she turned pink or something?_

“Howd’ya feel? Are ya ok?” Yondu asked concern coloring his voice.

“I think I’m fine. Feeling a little dizzy but I’m not hurt, I guess…” she answered.

She tried to stand up, but her legs were still shaky. She reeled and noticed Yondu hesitate a second before helping her. When his hands touched her, she felt a pulse in her body. He felt it too, but he put his arms around her anyway and helped her up.

“What was that?” Lara asked him.

“Don’t know. But I’m not dead and it hurt a lot less this time so I’m guessing it’s getting better.” Yondu said sounding relieved.

She walked to Rocket and the others who were watching them from close distance.

“I am Groot.”

“He said he’s glad you’re ok.” Rocket translated. “And so am I. Think Yondu would have whistled his arrow several times through me if you got hurt.” he added and grimaced.

“Damn right I would’ve if yer miscalculations had her killed!” Yondu snapped at him.

“I did not miscalculate!” Rocket shouted back.

“Oh just shut up both of ya! There’s no use of arguing. We should focus on our mission to get her to space end in one piece.” Gamora said. “Glad you’re ok.” She continued watching Lara smiling.

They decided to speed up their pace to maximum to reach their destination faster. Lara went to shower to relax her tensed muscles. She was fine, but she felt something was different in her. She didn’t want to tell the crew about it so they wouldn’t have to worry about her.

Yondu wasn’t pleased to leave her alone in the shower but she insisted she needed to be alone for a while. Hot shower felt amazing and she wished she could stay there forever but after fifteen minutes she thought she needed to stop wasting hot water. She missed her bathtub. It was best feeling to sink in how water and just lay there dreaming. She came out wearing only her towel and saw Yondu sitting on the bed and waiting for her. He looked at her admiring from head to toes but she saw concern in his eyes.

“I’m fine.” 

“You know. I’ve never liked anyone. I’ve never wanted to like anyone. Caring for someone makes one vulnerable so as a Ravager captain, It is dangerous for me to care about anyone. And what just happened made me realize that ya have become my weakness and I’m not sure how to react to it. “ He said looking at wall now. He was deeply in his thoughts and didn’t notice how Lara stood unnaturally still and looked at him sharply.

“I… I don’t think I’m gonna like where this is leading…” Lara said quietly.

Yondu snapped out of his thought and looked at her. He realized what it must have sounded in her ears. “Oh, no. No I don’t mean anything like that. It’s not that I… Oh fuck. Lara I’m not ending this. I just need time to figure out this.”

Yondu walked to her and hugged her. Again, there was the same pulse when they touched each other. It didn’t feel uncomfortable anymore.

“Ok, there’s one thing more to find out.” He said to her.

“That pile of things is getting quite large.” She laughed.

They walked back to the deck where the others were waiting for them. They were clearly relieved that she was ok.

“Ok, so it’s time we start to rush things. We’re speeding up a little, so we arrive at our destination sooner. Things are getting stranger by the minute, so we need to find out what’s going on before anyone gets hurt. Is that ok for everyone?” Gamora asked.

“I am Groot.”

“Fine by me.” Peter said.

“Agreed.” Drax followed.

Lara just nodded. She was ashamed to cause so much trouble for her friends. She hoped all this would be over soon and they could just continue their live. But she had a bad feeling that it wasn’t that easy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rainbow planets are from an old game called "Star control II" which was a game I loved to play as a child. When I begun to write this story, I decided I wanted to add these planets to the story. And what a better way to do it than make it part of Lara's identity.
> 
> We're getting close to find out what she is, and this part of the story will be soon over. I'm planning a sequel already but before that, I try to finish this fic and the other I'm working on already.


	9. Space edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long to post this. My computer crashed and I had to rewrite everything. (Yeah... So stupid of me not to have a backup)
> 
> But I'm happy I managed to get it done before christmas. So Happy Christmas everyone!
> 
> (ps. NSFW chapter)

Lara was sitting on her favorite spot in the ship. The blackness behind the window strangely calmed her. After the incident at the rainbow planet she had a feeling that the crew had started to act strangely towards her. They seemed to be more careful with her as she was going to break at any minute. The following days after the happening she had felt strange. Few times when she had touched someone there had been a tiny shock like a static electricity. But after few times it had stopped, and everything had returned back to normal. _Though what was normal? Her definition of normal had changed quite a bit past weeks…_

She heard heavy steps behind her and turned to look who was coming. She smiled softly when she saw Yondu approaching her and sitting by her. Yondu at least had acted normal past days. She leaned her head to his shoulder and he circled he with his arm. She felt a kiss on her temple and she sighed softly. She felt so good when he was near him. His presence calmed her.

“Ya just love to hang out here do ya?” He whispered to her looking out of the window.

She glanced upwards at him and smiled. “I could sit here all the time. Looking at the blackness and those bright tiny dots clears my head. When I watch that scene in front of us, It’s easy to forget everything else.” She told him. “Where’s the others by the way. Haven’t seen them all day.”

“Ya keep calling them night and day though there’s no sun.” He laughed. “They are making plans and investigating what we might find there. It’s only few days until we arrive our destination.”

Lara tensed. She had purposely avoided thinking about where they were heading. She was afraid. She was afraid how it was going to affect her life. She was afraid what was going to happen afterwards. Were they going to keep her with them or would she have to leave the crew. And above all… How it would effect on her and Yondu.

“Yondu… About that. What happens if we… When we find out what happened to me and what I am?” She asked and turned to look him in the eyes.

He lowered his gaze to her. She knew he knew her unasked question. “Don’t know girl. But one thing’s for sure. Nothing is gonna take ya away from me unless ya want it.”

Her stomach made growling noice. Yondu chuckled and stood pulling her with him.

“So focused on the view that forgot to eat?”

Lara laughed and let him lead her to the kitchen. He made her sit by the table and went to fridge to get something to eat. She watched how he made food and it made her giggle. He stopped and looked at her questioningly.

“Was just thinking that back at your ship you probably don’t make food for anyone. Your crew would probably think you’ve gone mad if you made food for me there.” She told him smiling.

He grinned and continued making food. “Yeah yer probably right. But after seeing ya they would totally understand. What a man wouldn’t do for his woman.”

 _His woman._ She really liked that idea. She was his, now and forever.

After Yondu finished making food they ate together. The rest of the crew was still somewhere making plans. She wondered why he was not with them. He was acting normal, so nothing was wrong. But there was something going on and she didn’t like not knowing what. After they finished eating she yawned and realized she was really tired. She needed a shower and sleep. She stood up and took their plates back to the counter.

“I’m quite tired, so I’m gonna go to shower and bed if you don’t mind.” She asked him and walked to him.

He pulled her to his arms and kissed her without saying a word. She melted to his arms and kissed him back. It felt as amazing as always to just kiss him. His tongue darted into her mouth and she moaned softly. She put her hands on his scalp and smoothed it. Her fingers ran along the scars on his head and he grunted. He pulled her harder towards him and he started to kiss her jaw. Before they could continue any further they heard the crew coming. He put his head in her neck and inhaled few times.

The crew came in to the kitchen.

“Ew, not this again. Haven’t you guys traumatized me enough already?” Peter complained when he saw them.

“There’s nothing wrong about that. Haven’t you had sex with Gamora? It is a beautiful thing.” Drax told peter.

“Yeah, but would you want to see your father… Oh shit. No. Don’t answer.” Peter laughed.

Lara giggled and stood up from Yondu’s lap. She said good night for everyone and left to take a shower. She heard them talking about arriving their destination when she left the room. She wanted to know what was going on, but obviously they didn’t want to tell her yet. She had to just wait for them to be ready to tell her. It was only few days until they arrived, so she wouldn’t have to wait long.

Hot shower felt amazing. She blushed when she thought how Yondu might have come with her if they weren’t interrupted. It would have been exciting to share a shower with him.

She went to their bed and lay there watching the ceiling. She turned to her side and took his pillow and hugged it. She pulled the blanket on her and started to sleep. It didn’t take long before she was asleep.

Few hours later Yondu walked to their room. He watched Lasa as she slept in his bed. She looked amazing as always. He had been in a shower too and he wore nothing but his towel. He went to his wardrope and put on his underwear and a tank top. Lara mumbled something in her sleep when he came lay next to her. She turned to her side and he spooned her as he did every night they slept together.

Yondu woke up before Lara did. He had a raging boner that made him uncomfortable. She had moved in her sleep again making his body respond. He smiled wickedly. _It was time to pay back her teasing previous time._

Lara woke up when she felt him kissing her neck and caressing her breasts with his hand. She breathed rapidly when he pinched her nipple. His hand roamed on her body occasionally brushing between her thighs. She begun breathing more heavily and moved her body against him. She tried to turn around to kiss him but he kept her still.

“Yondu. Mmm. What are you…”

“Shh. Just stay still.”

His fingers trailed under her panties and rubbed her between her thighs. She moaned at the sensation. He pulled her panties down to gain better access. One long finger entered her and her back arched. She tried to turn around again but he kept her still again.

“Ah ah. Told ya to to stay still.” He rasped to her ear.

His rough voice sounded so sexy in her ears. His other hand sneaked under her side and around her. He caressed her breasts same time as he moved his finger inside her. He added another finger and was rewarded with a moan from her. His thumb rubbed her clitoris and he sped up pumping his fingers inside her. She felt how the wave begun rising inside her and she panted. Just before she climaxed, he stopped. He pulled his fingers off and she made a frustrated noise.

“Not so fast. Wanna be inside ya when ya come. Wanna feel you come all over my cock.” He growled to her ear.

She blushed to his words. He pulled her hips back a little and lowered his pants to reveal his cock. Again, she tried to turn around, but he stopped her. She watched him questioningly over her shoulder and he winked smiling to her. He pulled her hips closer and entered her from behind. Her surprised gasp turned into moans as he pushed deeper inside her.

“Oh gods. I…”

He pulled back a little and pushed in a little harder. She moaned harder and arched her back giving him more space to move. He trailed his hand back between her thighs and rubbed her clitoris while he moved inside her. His other hand kept caressing her breasts.

Lara was in the seventh heaven. She had not known they could make love this way. She felt so full and he touched her somewhere inside that gave her jolts of pleasure. She wanted to touch him and kiss him, but he was making her mad. Everything he did drove her closer to climax and she started to pant. He pulled her tighter against his chest and moved fasted inside her.

“Tell me when ya’re close.”

She tried to answer but she couldn’t speak. She squirmed and moaned under his touch. He teased her and whispered meaningless words to her ear. His rough voice had the same effect as always and shivers ran through her body. She felt she was going to break into million pieces.

“Yondu.. I… I’m.”

Yondu smiled and sped up his pace. She was close, and he was determined to make her come same time as he did. He felt her tremble and he pushed hew times harder. Her walls clamped around his cock and she came moaning his name. He pushed few more times before he spilled inside her.

They laid still for a moment to even their breath. He pulled himself carefully out of her and she made displeased sound. He grinned at that.

“Ya know I can’t be inside ya forever.” He teased her.

She giggled and turned around to kiss him. “I know. You know you’re an amazing lover. I thought I just wasn’t the kind of woman who enjoyed having sex, but with you it’s amazing.”

He smiled and kissed her back. They lay on the bed for a while before rising up. They dressed up and went to breakfast. The others were up already and they were already eating.

“Is Lara keeping you up all night Yondu? You’re always first to wake up.” Drax teased them.

Lara blushed and glanced at Yondu. Yondu just laughed and winked to Drax. She punched him on the arm and he laughed even harder. 

“Just teasing ya.”

Lara rolled her eyes to him and they sat by the table.

“We need to talk about tomorrow.” Gamora told them.

“We’ve been studying and making plans these past days. My scans show that there’s solar system where we are heading. There are three planets circling a small star. We don’t know much about the planets yet since we are too far from them. We take last jumps tomorrow, but we stay far from the planets. We approach them under the radar, so we can study what we are against before going any closer.” Rocket explained their plan.

“We won’t take any risks, so we are prepared to leave that place fast. I’ve managed to make it clear to the boys that there’s no room for too big egos this time. Peter controls the Milano and Rocket keeps us under the radar and makes sure we get out of there if needed.” Gamora said pointing Peter and Rocket with her fork.

“Yeah yeah. We’ve been through this. We got this.” Peter answered rolling his eyes.

Lara was so excited about the next morning she could just sit by the window and look the view. The others were getting ready and tried to prepare for everything. Rocket was making sure their defense systems were ok and guns ready. Peter was making all kinds of scans and making sure no-one was following them. They were talking and arguing every now and then. Gamora snapped at them several times forcing them to stop fighting. Lara giggled at them few times making them glare at her. After few times she tried to muffle her giggles so she wouldn’t annoy them.

Yondu was preparing for something in their room and she didn’t want to disturb him. Drax and Groot were with him and they had been in there for hours. Lara didn’t know what she could do to help around the ship but since no-one has told her do anything she decided to just stay aside. She was looking the view in front of her hoping to see their destination already. She knew they were too far from it for her to see it yet but since she didn’t have anything else to do it was the best way to keep her thoughts positive. She didn’t want to let fear consume her thoughts.

Hours passed, and she noticed she was hungry. Everyone else were still doing their tasks so she decided to be useful and make dinner for everyone. She walked in the kitchen and searched through the few fridges to find all she needed to make dinner. She hummed and sang some familiar songs while she worked.

“Ya sure can make nice sounds outside bed too. What’s this godly smell?”

Lara almost dropped frying pan she had been washing when she jumped fright. She turned around just in time when Yondu circled his hands around her and kissed her.

“Yondu! You scared me. You sure move silently for such large man.” She scolded him smiling.

The rest of the crew walked in soon after Yondu. They all had smelled the food, and everyone was hungry since it was late already. No-one talked about tomorrow during the dinner. They talked about everything else and Lara thought they did it for her. They must have noticed how nervous she was and didn’t want to make her any more nervous. She was grateful for it. Gamora offered to do the dishes so the guys could go finish their jobs.

Lara went to the bedroom and prepared to go to the bed. There was nothing out of ordinary in the room even Yondu had been there for hours with Drax and Groot. _They must have taken whatever they were doing somewhere else_

She was laying in the bed when Yondu came to their room few hours later. She watched him when he undressed his signature clothes. She realized she had never seen him wearing anything else than that reddish leather jacket and same looking clothes under it. He put the jacket on a bench and took off his Yaka arrow holster. He put it on the desk near him. She loved to watch him undress. He turned around and caught her watching him again. He smiled a half smile and pulled his t-shirt off. He came to the bed and lay next to her. He pulled her near him and kissed her on the cheek. She sighed happily and cuddled next to him.

“Tonight we just sleep. Ya need all the sleep to get through tomorrow. We all do.” Yondu said to her.

“As long as you are with me, everything’s ok. But I agree, I’m tired.” Lara said yawning and turned to her side. He spooned her like he did every night and they both fell asleep.

**

Lara woke up the next morning when she felt the bed move. Yondu had tried to get up without waking her up but failed miserably when he stumbled to something next to the bed. She heard him swear under his breath and she giggled. He turned around to look at her apologetically.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake ya up yet. It’s still early.”

“Don’t worry. I have slept enough already. Even it’s frightening day ahead, I slept like a baby in your arms.”

She rose from the bed too and put her clothes on. They walked to get something to eat. It was still early but Groot was awake already. Lara wasn’t actually sure if the treeman ever slept. He was eating same strange thing he always ate. She wanted to talk to him something, but she still couldn’t understand him. They sat next to him to eat and they all ate in silence. Lara only nibbed her food. She had lost her appetite because she was so anxious.

After breakfast Yondu gave her a quick kiss before he left with Groot. She went back to their room and changed the clothes she wore when they hunted Adraxies. She sat on the bed and stared front. She was excited and terrified. She wanted to know everything, but she had a feeling something was wrong.

“Lara, to the deck. We’re there.” She heard Peter say through the intercom.

Sighing she took few deep breaths and walked to the deck. The others were already in there and she wondered for how long she had been just sitting on the bed. She walked to them and looked through a window. She saw a distant planet but it was so far away she couldn’t see what kind of planet it was.

“Have you ran the scans. Do you know what we are against?” Lara asked Rocket and Peter.

The two of them looked each other. Rocket looked away and he was clearly annoyed. “Yeah, we ran the scans, but they were unclear. We need to get closer to get better results.” Peter said but he looked uncertain.

“So we have no idea what waits us?”

“Not yet.”

They all were silent when they waited to see their destination. The planet was only a little larger dot among other smaller dots. It was the closest planet of the three planets circling the small star. Every minute brought them closer to the planet and it became larger and larger. Lara had that strange feeling again that she had when they approached the rainbow planet. It was the same feeling and it wasn’t. This time the feeling wasn’t unpleasant.

“Am I the only one who thinks that planet has a strange glow around it?” Gamora asked them.

“It looks a little like rainbow planet.” Peter answered.

“Nah. There are only few of them and all of them are known. That is not one of them.” Rocket said certainly.

Gamora looked at the planet and turned to look at Rocket. “It could be one or some similar planet. After all, we’re at the space edge. No-one knows what’s out here.”

“It is not. My scans would have identified a rainbow planet. This is something we’ve never seen before.” Rocket answered stubbornly.

Minutes had passed while Gamora and Rocket argued. The planet was becoming easier to see with bare eyes. It was becoming more and more clear that they were approaching a colorful planet.

“Stop!” Peter shouted and walked to the mainframe.

“What? What it is?” Lara asked.

Peter stopped the Milano and tapped a holopad for a while. He wasn’t pleased of what he saw. Rocket walked to him and looked at the pad. His expression was stunned and Lara could almost see how he paled under his fur.

“It cannot be. It just cannot!” Rocket mumbled.

Gamora walked to them. “It’s a rainbow planet isn’t it?”

Yondu took a step closer to Lara. “Are ya tellin’ me that we came all this way to another rainbow planet?” He growled.

“It seems so. But hey. This is just one of the three planets. We should go and see the others. This must be wrong planet.” Peter said trying to sound optimistic.

Everyone agreed. Peter took their course towards the second planet. He started the engines and they left the same way they came. They flew for few minutes and everyone started to leave the deck. Lara was sad they couldn’t reach their destination yet. She had prepared herself for it for days and now she needed to do it again. Suddenly she had a strange feeling and she looked around her. Everything seemed normal, but something was wrong.

The lights went out and Milano lost all it’s power. Everyone froze.

_Not again._


	10. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this. I was too busy to write this and I wasn't pleased with it when I first wrote it.
> 
> Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Next chapter will be the last chapter of this story. I believe I will make part 2 at some point when I finish my other story.
> 
> Comments are welcome like always!

Yondu woke up feeling dizzy. He blinked few times to sharpen his vision. The room around him seemed unfamiliar. He frowned and rose to sit. His head felt strange and he tried to focus but found out he couldn’t remember anything. He tried to remember something before he woke up in the room.

He ran his hands on his scalp. He didn’t feel his fin. _Great, he had lost it again. Rocket would have to attach it again when he found it… Wait, Rocket!_

Flasbacks came like a massive wave to him. He roared in pain and held his head. His brains tried to place his memories in order. _Wonder where everyone else were. What happened to them. What were they doing before he got there_

Something was missing. He tried to memorize but clearly he couldn’t remember something. His head hurt like hell when he tried to remember what was missing. He growled in frustration. Something important was missing. It was something they were doing.

He looked around him to get some clue where he was and why he was there. The room was white. Everything was pure white. No windows and one door. He guessed it was locked and there was no way he could open it from inside.

He tried to whistle even he knew it was vain without his fin. He ran his fingers over the top of his head where the fin should have been. He felt strange twist in his stomach when he did it. It felt strange when he ran his fingers over his scalp. It brought him some memories he couldn’t quite remember. Someone had stroked his head and he had really liked it. Shivers ran through him. It was important.

It hit him like a lightning. _Lara!_

Suddenly he remembered everything. How they found Lara in Terra and tried to find out her identity. He remembered the white flash and fear of losing her. He ran to the door and tried to push it open.

”Let me out! Where is she!? What have ya done to Lara?! Ya better not have harmed her!” He shouted and kicked the door.

The door didn’t budge and he cursed in frustration. There was nothing he could do but wait.

” _Step away from the door._ ” He heard bright voice command.

He took few steps back and waited.

” _We warn you not to try anything. Stand still._ ”

The door vanished. It didn’t open but more like melted away. _No wonder he couldn’t kick the door open_

Two amazingly beautiful men stepped in. He had never seen anyone like them. They were unarmed but he guessed there was something that made them sure he wouldn’t harm them. One of them gestured him to step out of the room. He walked out and the men followed him. They lead him through white corridors until they reached a door that melted away in front of them. He walked in and saw two more men sitting behind a white table. There was one chair and he assumed it was for him. He walked to it and sat down.

He wanted to threat them so they would tell what they had done to Lara but he guessed his threats wouldn’t have any effect. He would have bet they had something to do with his loss of memories of her.

”Yondu Udonta. What are we going to do with you? You keep getting your memories back no matter what we do. How do you do it?” One of the men asked him.

”What have ya done to her? Where is she?” He asked instead of answering them. He tried to remember them, since they clearly had talked before. He couldn’t remember them so they had managed to clear something from his head.

”She’s where she needs to be. You don’t need to think about her anymore. You won’t see her ever again.” The man answered calmly. ”You should worry about yourself instead. We don’t know what to do with you since you just won’t forget. We’ve dealt your kind before without any problems. Your friends forgot easily. But you… Three times and here we sit again.” The man seemed slightly irritated.

”What do ya mean she’s where she needs to be? Don’t tell me ya idiots took her back to Terra?” He asked angrily.

The men glanced each other. ”It is not your concern anymore.”

Yondu gritted his teeth to avoid shouting at them. ”Ya bet it’s my problem. If ya imbeciles took her back to Terra she’s in danger.”

The men smiled. ”She’s not in danger there anymore. We won’t let you out of here to go after her so she’s safe.”

”Ya think I was gonna harm her? I saved her! If it wasn’t for us she’d be dead. Someone put a bounty hunter after her and he almost managed to kill her!” He shouted. ”Ya think I’d bring her here where Asrax told us come if I wanted to harm her?”

The smiles vanished. They spoke with each other with some language his translator couldn’t translate. Both of them put fingers on their temples and closed their eyes. After few seconds both of them stood up and walked out of the room. He sat still trying to calm down. Lara was back at Terra without protection. Any minute some bounty hunter could attack her and kill her and he was trapped with these idiots.

**

Minutes passed and he became restless. He needed to do something. He needed to get out of there. He was about to rise when he heard steps behind him. A woman passed him and sat in front of him. He stared at her stunned. She was almost as white as the walls. Her hair was silvery white, her skin almost white and she was dressed in white dress. But her eyes were blue. They were almost glowing. The woman was the most beautiful thing he’d seen in his life.

”Speak.” The woman said. Her voice was mesmerizing.

He stared the woman and frowned. _What was he supposed to say?_

”What ya want me to say?”

”Tell me everything. Why do you think she’s in danger. I need to know everything from the moment you met her to this moment.” The woman said staring at him sternly.

”It’ll take time. I don’t have time.”

”We have time. Just speak.”

Yondu took few deep breaths. He realized he had to play by their rules if he hoped to get out of that place. He told her everything leaving out the intimate parts. They didn’t need to know _everything_. The woman stared at him without even blinking. He felt uncomfortable under her stare. She was about to say something few times but clearly changed her mind. When he told her about the first rainbow planet he saw first emotion on her face. She was stunned.

”Wait. Are you telling me the planet did something to her?” She asked sharply.

”Well, can’t say what actually happened but the light surrounded her. And we were far enough from the planet so it shouldn’t have attacked us.” Yondu told her.

”She’s too young.” She said quietly to herself. She looked concerned and Yondu frowned.

”Too young for what?”

”Nevermind. Just continue.”

Yondu wanted to shout at her. He needed to know what was wrong. But the woman had managed to calm down and she was staring at him sternly again. He continued his story and the woman let her finish without saying a word. When he finished his story the woman looked at him for a while.

”What did you leave out of your story? You didn’t tell me everything.”

Yondu frowned again. _How did she know he didn’t tell everything?_ ”What do ya mean?”

She gave him a meaningful look. ”Don’t underestimate me.”

”There’s nothing more. I told ya everything.” Yondu said hoping he sounded convincing.

The woman raised her silver eyebrows. ”What about those parts how you grew fond of her and fell in love with her?” She asked staring him straight to eyes.

He couldn’t look away. He felt how his skin started to turn purple. It was useless to deny it. ”Oh that… Well. Didn’t think it was relevant.”

”You thought it wasn’t relevant. You thought after we thought that you would harm her that it wasn’t relevant that you love her? That you would give your life over hers?” The woman questioned him. ”We spoke with Asrax. He confirmed what you just told me. That you do not know what she is. That you protected her.”

”Why did you think we came here?” Yondu asked sarcastically.

”She’s more valuable that you can ever imagine. I must do an impossible desicion and I really hope I’m doing the right one.” The woman told him. She looked unsure but continued. ”Ok. According to what you have told me it’s evident that someone knows about her and she is in great danger. We have kept her safe for a long time, but this time we can’t do it. We have heard about you and your friends and it’s our best chance to keep her safe if we let her stay with you.”

Yondu was about to say something but she raised her hand to gesture him stay quiet.

”We can’t give you all the details because even we don’t know everything. She is one of the ancients. No one knows about them because they disappeared thousands of years ago. Or that’s whay everyone thought. Our race has protected the last known ancient for centuries but we lost her some decades ago. When we finally found her she was pergnant. Lara is her child. We know not how she became pregnant. We didn’t know she even could become pregnant. She died giving birth to her. And now she’s the one we must protect.”

”Wait. Stop. What are the ancients?” Yondu interrupted.

”They are… were the one who built the galaxy. They possess powers that you can’t even imagine. They can rebuild the galaxy with the help of the rainbow planets if something happened. The mineral everyone craves is actually the material what galaxies are built with. That’s why the planets are so heavily guarded. And that’s why she’s so valuable. And fragile. She’s young. It takes years, probably decades before she’s old enough so her powers will appear. She needs to be protected.”

Yondu stared at the woman. He needed time to understand what the woman just told him. But there was no time. She was in danger.

”I have thousands of questions. What about the rainbow planet we went. What happened to her? What are ya gonna do now?”

”The planet recognized her. It was pure luck you all made out of there alive. But It was probably because of her. Her relationship with all of you kept you safe.”

She gave him a half smile. ”Your relationship with her is the reason we couldn’t make you forget. You two share amazingly strong bond. She needs you. We couldn’t keep her here. She’s not safe here. We really thought she was safe at Terra. We must find out who is after her. There are only few in the galaxy who know about her existence. In the meantime, I believe it’s best she’s with you.”

The woman stood up and gestured him to follow her. He walked next to her along the white corridors. He wanted to ask more but his head was a mess and he couldn’t find the right questions. They walked to a room full of medical equipment. He glanced at her suspiciously. Was this a plot to make him forget again, now that they knew what caused him to remember Lara time after time.

She glanced at him and saw him looking at her cautiously. ”Please sit down. We are not going to hurt you in any way. Trust me. We have common goal. Like I said, we really need you.”

He frowned but sat down. She pushed him gently to lie down. He heard some noise and felt cold metal pressed to his skull. He gritted his teeth when he felt familiar pain when the fin connected to his head. It made a sound when it begun to work. He looked up and saw the woman holding his arrow in her hands. He rose up and she gave the arrow to him. He whistled and the arrow rose to air. She winced in surprise and took a step back.

”This is our gesture to prove that we trust you and we hope you are worthy of our trust. Words can’t describe how important task you have.” The woman said seriously.

He whistled few notes and the arrow flew to his hand. ”What about the others. I am not leaving them behind.”

”They have been taken to your ship in the meantime. It is up to you to tell or not to tell them about this. But we believe it is best that this secret remains with as small group as possible. Your friends may be a little confused since we did the same thing to the that we did to you. Their memories have been restored.” She explained.

They returned to the corridors and walked along them. They all looked the same and Yondu wondered how they knew where to go. He saw many men and women along the way. They all looked at him curiously. He grinned when he realized how much he must stand out in the middle of all that whiteness with his blue skin and red clothes.

”We have arranged a portal to you. It takes you to Terra fast but from there you are on your own. Take her with you and keep her safe. Do not return here for it is dangerous for her to be here. We will be in touch with you. And I sincerely recommend to stay away from rainbow planets. We do not know what might happen next time.” The woman said to him when they entered a large hall.

Yondu saw Milano standing in the middle of the hall. They walked towards it. ”Is there anything else I need to know? Anything I should or shouldn’t do with her?” He asked.

The woman thought for a moment. ”You might see some changes in her sometimes. We do not know what the rainbow planet did to her but I think that was something important. Please do not hesitate to call us if something happens. We help if we can. We do not leave this place unless it is compulsory for reasons I don’t have authority to explain. But we do what we can to help.”

They reached the Milano and she stopped walking. The door to the ship was open and Yondu stepped in. He turned around to look at the woman. She had a strange look on her face when she looked at him. She took a step towards him and placed her hand to his temple. He felt like a lightning ran through his body and he gasped. The feelind changed rapidly to something very pleasant. She took her hand from his temple and took a step back.

”You too are something special. She has changed you already and it is only the beginning. I’m sure you’ll notice it too sooner or later. Good journey to all of you. Stay safe.” She said and he saw almost sly smile on her face. He wanted to ask what she meant but she turned around and walked away.

**

He walked in the ship. The others were already waiting for him. Rocket turned the engines on and they all prepared to leave.

”Where’s Lara?” Gamora asked him.

”Back on terra. We’re gonna get her.” Yondu answered. He thought about what the woman had told her. He trusted these guys but he knew she was right; the more people knew about her meant she was more in danger. He decided to keep the secret at least a while. He’d need to explain them something but he’d think about it later. Now all he needed to focus was getting Lara back.

”Let’s go. We need to hurry. She’s in danger.” Yondu said to Peter.

Peter steered the Milano out of the hall. Outside they saw they were on a moon next to a rainbow planet.

”See, we’re much closer than last time and it’s not attacking us. It wasn’t my fault. My calculations were right.” Rocket said stubbornly.

”Yeah yeah. We all see that.” Peter snapped.

A white ship flew in front of them and flew forward. They followed it off the moon. In the space they saw strange vibrating ring in the middle of blackness. The ship stopped in front of it.

”Think we are supposed to enter. It takes us to Terra.” Yondu said.

”You sure?” Peter asked and glanced at him.

”Yeah I’m sure. I’ll explain everything on the way back to Terra. Let’s just go.”

Peter glanced at rocket who nodded at him. He shrugged and steered Milano towards the ring.

Gamora put her hand on Yondu’s arm. ”We’ll get her back. Don’t worry.”


	11. Back on Terra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. The final chapter of this story. I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much I have enjoyed writing it. This fic was the first one I've ever written and it was so fun to write it.
> 
> I believe I will make a part 2 at some point, but not just yet. I have other stories to write before that.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lara woke up in a white room. It looked like a hospital room. She blinked few times to get the fog out of her eyes. There were several monitors around her and an iv on her hand. She rose to sit on the bed to look around. She couldn’t remember how she got there. She tried to remember anything but her head was a total mess.

”Oh you’re awake. About time. Let me get a doctor to see you.” Nurse said from the door and went away.

After a while she came back with an old looking woman who was apparently a doctor. She took her chart and looked at it.

”So. You’ve been here for two days now. We weren’t sure if you would wake up at all. How are you feeling?”

Lara frowned. _Had she been in an accident? She didn’t remember any accident._ ”Uh. I feel fine. I’m having difficulties to remember anything. How did I get here?”

Doctor went through her papers. ”We don’t know what caused your state. The police told us you’ve been missing for weeks and when they finally found you, you were at this state. They want to come to talk to you if that’s ok?”

”Sure. But I fear I have nothing to tell. I can’t remember anything. I tried to remember but it’s all black. Nothing.” She said and started to cry.

Doctor looked at her compassionately. ”I can only imagine how you feel. There is a good chance you get your memories back eventually. Do want to talk to someone?”

”I… I don’t know. Perhaps the police can tell me something. At least who I am and if there’s someone who is waiting for me.” She replied.

The doctor nodded. ”Just ask if you need anything. We keep you here for a day to make sure you’re ok and then you can go home.” She said and left to see another patient.

It didn’t take long before two policemen came to see her. They knocked to the door and entered the room.

”Good day miss. Glad to see you’re awake.” One of the men said cheerfully.

”Hi.” She answered politely.

The policeman sat on the chair beside her bed. ”So we’re here to ask few questions.”

She sighed. She knew she would disappoint them since she didn’t have answers. ”Yeah, the doctor said so but I’m afraid I can’t help you. I can’t remember anything.”

The policemen glanced at each other. ”Yeah, the doctor told us. But we thought it might help if we gave you some details. So… A passer by found you laying in the middle of the nearby forest where you disappeared weeks ago. It seemed you had disappeared to thin air. Dogs couldn’t locate you further. And now you appeared back to the exact location. We took the dogs back there but they couldn’t locate which direction you came from.”

Lara stared at them mouth open. She had been gone. She felt sharp pain in her head and she winced. She held her head and remembered how she had run in the forest. She remembered how she had been almost raped before and she had finally recovered from the assault. She remembered everything… Except the last several weeks. She knew there was something but her brains refuced to work.

”I… I remember running in the forest. But the last thing I remember is when I went to the lake.”

The policeman nodded. ”Yes we can confirm you were there. We found some evidence of a battle. And there ended all traces of you. Your friend got worried when you didn’t show up to your training lessons. The problem was that it took days before anyone came to look for you. By that time there had been heavy rain that took most of the evidence with it.”

 

_Just her luck._ ”So what now? Am I in danger? Can I go home after they discharge me from here?” 

”We give you straight number to us so you can call us if something’s wrong. You were not harmed physically. You were in good shape when you were found so I don’t think you are in danger. We do all we can to find out what happened to you.” The policeman told her.

They left shortly after and Lara was left alone with her thoughts. It bothered her that she couldn’t remember where she had been or with who. There were some flashs in her memory but nothing clear enough for her to remember. She had a terrible headache so she decided to sleep.

She woke up next morning feeling a lot better. She still couldn’t remember anything from past weeks and it bothered her. The nurse came in bringing her breakfast and she begun to ate her food wondering why it tasted so strange in her mouth. Sighing she finished her meal and decided not to overthing things. She hoped her memories would come back eventually.

They did final check-ups to her and she was ready to go home. At leats they thought she was. She wasn’t so sure about it. _What would she do when she got home? Was she supposed to go on with her life like nothing had happened?_

When she came home after few hours she felt strange. It didn’t feel anything like home anymore. It was like something was missing. She wandered around her rooms and at the kitchen she shivered. She really should have cleaned the dishes before leaving home. The scent was disqusting. There was mold all over the dishes and she thought she might throw them away.

All her plants were dried and dead. Her whole apartment looked so depressing. She decided to clean it up to cheer her mood. She tried to find her music player but remembered she was wearing it when she went to the lake. She put her laptop on and put music from there and sang along with the songs while she cleaned the house. There was a strange feeling in her head while she did it but again she couldn’t figure out why.

After she cleaned up the house she sat on the sofa and drank a glass of water. She saw the phone number on the table and realized she didn’t have a phone so she could call them. It made her very uncomfortable so she decided to go to buy a new phone. She changed her clothes and had again that strange feeling. The clothes didn’t feel like her own. Putting the thought aside she left her apartment. 

**

”How the hell are you gonna hide that fin of yours? And not to mention that terrans have a slightly different skincolor? The first person you’ll meet will run screaming to the nearest police station.” Peter shouted at Yondu.

They have argued for hours how to get Lara back to the ship. Yondu wanted to get her back himself even he knew that the boy had a point. He didn’t think rationally.

”The terrans can go to hell! What if she’s in danger? What are ya gonna do then?” He growled.

Peter sighed hard. ”Yondu. After all we’ve been through you still think I’m not goo enough?”

”Well you can’t just walk there holding a blaster, can you? I know you are the only one of us who doesn’t stand out in a crowd there but we need to think about this throughly or we are going to have their army after us. You know how these idiots react to anything from outside of their planet.” Gamora interrupted.

”I am Groot?”

”No, they don’t have walking trees there either so you can’t go.”

Rocket ”Hey guys. We are here. You better have a plan since I’m getting us down there in minutes.”

They took their seats when Rocket landed. Yondu was frustrated. He wanted to go and get Lara back to the ship safely but he knew Gamora and Peter were right. His appearance would stand out too much so he could just wait for Peter to deal with it.

”Ok boy. But I’ll warn ya. If ya mess this up I’ll take ya to the Eclector and feed ya to the crew. Is that clear?” He muttered to Peter.

Peter rolled his eyes. ”Yeah yeah. Heard that million times already. I’ll get her back safely.”

They landed on same lake as before. It was best place to hide and it wasn’t too far from where Lara lived. Yondu paced around the ship nervously waiting for Peter to get ready to leave. He was angry and frustrated not being able to join him. Lara must have been scared to be alone there but he knew she waited for them to get her.

Peter went to the door and left the ship quickly. Yondu ran to the door. ”Peter!”

Peter turned around to look at him questioningly.

”Just… Get her back. Safely.” Yondu mumbled.

Peter smiled a half smile. ”You really love her, don’t you? I promise. I’ll bring her back to you. She’s part of the family. I want her back too.”

Yondu nodded. The girl meant the world to him. He had finally begun to understand that. He remembered the moment when he saw her laying on the ground unconcious like it had happened yesterday. Something in her had touched him and he just couldn’t leave her behind. He didn’t believe in fate or any of that kind rubbish but he knew there was some higher power that lead her to him. He didn’t know how he would get over if anything had happened to her. He watched how Peter disappeared behind the trees and sat at the door to wait fir him to return with Lara.

**

Lara stepped out of the shop. She had bought a new phone and she rushed back home. It was getting late and she was a little nervous. The feeling was same as it had been when she got used to walking alone after the assault. It was a quiet evening and she saw only few people along the way.

Back at her apartment she put the phone in the charger and started to add numbers to it. She put the polices’ number to the speed dial just in case. She winced when the doorbell rang and frowned. _No one was supposed to come there._ She went to the door. She had an intention to add a security chain to the door but she hadn’t dpne it yet so she had to just open the door.

”Hey Lara! Sorry it took so long. Ready to get back?” A blonde, nice looking man told her cheerfully.

He clearly knew her and expected for her to know him but she had no idea who he was.

”Uhh. Are you sure I’m the right person? I am sorry but I don’t know you.” She said carefully.

The man looked confused. ”Oh come on Lara, not funny. He’s waiting for you and I promised to take you back safely.”

She started to panic. _The man was going to take her somewhere. He was someone who had taken her before and now he was going to take her again._ She pushed the door shut but the man managed to put his foot between the door.

”Hey, Lara! It’s just me. No need to freak out! What’s the matter with you?” The man shouted and pulled the door open.

Lara ran to her phone and tried to call. Her hands thrembled so badly she couldn’t get the screen lock off. The man ran after her and took the phone from her hands.

”Okay. So we are going to do this the hard way. I promised to him to take you back and I’m not gonna go back without you. So. I am not going to hurt you but I will use force if you don’t come with me. I can promise you that we won’t hurt you. We are here to protect you.” The man explained.

Lara calculated her chances. She could scream and hope someone heard her but if not , the man might hurt her. ”I… I don’t know you. What have you done to me? Why are you after me?”

The man sighed. ”Look. I don’t know what’s wrong with you. But i do know that you would want to come with me if you would just remember who I am. Yondu might know what to do”

That name gave her chills. It meant something to her. ”Yondu… Who’s he?”

The man chuckled. ”Oh man… He’s gonna be so upset. He’s your… ahem… friend.” He gestured her to follow him.

She had a strange feeling that she could trust this guy. She knew it had something to do with her lost memories but she couldn’t remember what. She wanted to follow him to find out what had happened to her but she was so afraid. He told her he would take her whether she wanted or not so she could just go with him to make things easier.

She followed him and he took her to the forest where she had disappeared and found. She was interested and terrified at the same time. The man, Peter was his name, talked cheerfully all the way and she realized she liked this man very much. He asked strange questions like he didn’t know some basic things, like he was from a different planet and earth habits were strange to him.

They came to the lake and she saw nothing there. _What were they doing there?_

Peter pulled his sleeve up and tapped some strange wristband few times. Lara gasped when huge spaceship appeared in front of them.

”Is that…?”

”It’s our home. Doesn’t it ring any bells?”

Lara stared it speechless. It was huge. And it was straight from some scifi movie. A door begun to open and Lara saw some figures waiting inside for the door to open. She took a step back when she saw the group. They were like they came straight from a halloween party. Peter placed his hand to her shoulder to prevent her from running away instantly. She took another step backwards when a huge blue man came running towards them.

”Lara! Thank heavens you’re ok!” The man rasped sounfing relieved.

Lara glanced at Peter who was looking like he fought so he wouldn’t laugh. He looked at the blue man and felt a knot in her stomach. She should have been terrified but something in his eyes calmed her. She felt a sharp pain in her head. The man frowned when he looked at her. He was clearly expecting something from her but she didn’t have a clue what. The rest of the bizarre group approached them and Lara stared at them frowning. She felt like she knew them somehow even she didn’t remember meeting them before.

”What’s going on. Lara what’s happened to ya? Is everything ok?” The blue man asked.

Peter cleared his throat. ”Uhh.. Seems like she’s lost her memory.”

The blue man cursed under his breath. He took a step closer and leaned forward. She held her breath and looked him in the crimson eyes. She felt tingling in her body and urged to lift her hand and touch the man. Instinctly she put her hand on his head and felt the scars. Time froze and she felt strange happiness being near him. It was when she smelled his scent she had a flashback. She remembered how she had been in a strange forest with him. Suddenly memory after memory came rushing back to her mind. She gasped and stared at Yondu.

”Yondu. I…”

Before she could say anything else he took her to his embrace and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back and hugged him tightly. _How could she have forgotten?_

”Ahem.. Could you guys leave that to your own room please?” Peter pleaded.

They stopped kissing and Lara laughed. She went to hug Peter and others. She was so happy to see them again. They had actually came after her.

”Let’s get in the ship and leave before anyone notices us.” Gamora said.

They entered the Milano and Rocket steered them off the ground and to the space. Lara watched how earth became smaller and smaller and she smiled happily. She didn’t feel sad to leave it behind. She was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think. Was there something I should improve?
> 
> I hope to become better and better at writing so comments are very welcome!


End file.
